Just pretend to be a man!
by forbiddenblood
Summary: (complete!) Kagome runs from home, pretends to be a man and gets a job on a pirate ship. She soon finds her self in diffrent kinds of troubles as Inuyasha starts to find out who she really is. well he kill her or fall in love with her?
1. the run

A/N hey ppl!!! wats up?? ok this is my 3rd fanfic i have writen 9 poems and 2 other stories!! i write Ask the Gang and on my other pen name ( jak1 ) I write Run and lots of poems but its on hold right now cuz i'm haveing trouble think of something new! lol Writers block SUCKS!!! *bangs head on desk* lol ok yes i do have some mental probs....uh...ok i have a lot of prob!! Leave me alone!! *cries* anyway i hope you enjoy this new fic and plz check out my others! oh and if u hate kikyo u'll love my poem for kikyo! ^__~ ok on with the story!! )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha ...  
  
*** means present time  
  
!! Means past  
  
Chapter 1 : The Plan!  
  
*** In a room in Tokyo Japan and old woman sits in a rocking chair telling her daughter a story... "Grandma what happened to grandpa?" a small little girl around 4 asked her grand mother. The old woman looked at the small child with a small smile has she remembered how she met her husband Inuyasha along time ago. Kagome and he had been together longer then she could count but he had died one year ago. Kagome and him had, had kids who had kids, so they were grand parents (or old ppl!)  
  
"Kikyo (lol I can't think of her name yet if u got suggestions on her name let me know k?) he went to heaven..." Kagome' smile started to turn sad. "Kikyo have I ever told you about how me and your grandpa met?" Kikyo shook her head 'no' "Will you tell me?" Kikyo asked looking forward to her grandma's story. Kagome nodded and Kikyo smiled and climbed into her lap.  
  
"Well it all started when I was a young girl around eighteen."Kagome started "Wait you were young?" Kikyo asked in disbelief. "Yes dear I was young a long time ago. Well when I was eighteen people believed that young women should be married by who ever they're father wanted and, well let's say I didn't want to marry him... "  
  
!!!! Kagome sat in front of her mirror has her maid Sango brushed her hair. "I still can't believe they want me to marry Hojo!!" Kagome said. She didn't hate Hojo but he was so boring! She didn't want to marry him!! "Kagome, you're my friend so I have an idea but I'm not sure you would want to do that..." Sango trailed off, seeing if her friend was listening. Kagome didn't have time to answer before the door slammed against the wall with her mother rushing in. "Kagome you must be on your best behavior that means no, burping at the table, no talking with your mouth open and NO spitting out your wine when you don't like it!!" Her mother reminded Kagome.  
  
Kagome had always been really rude and ugly every time a boy would try to ask her dad about having her hand in marriage but, they changed their minds after they saw her nice display. "Yes mother" Kagome said and rolled her eyes. Her family was rich and was known for being well perfect. Kagome was of course what they called a miss up in their family.  
  
Kagome wasn't the kind of girl to be pushed around and act all fake and perfect like her family. Kagome new she wasn't perfect and her family would have a cow. Her family was to fake in her opinion. Her sister Kikyo was married to a rich man named Sesshoumaru and she acted perfect but if you took off that pound of make-up she wore you would see all her its and stuff! Kagome had a picture of her sister asleep with out make-up and was saving it for a good excuse to get her sister back if Kikyo was ever mean.  
  
Her mother was perfect to. You would think that since she was from the streets she wouldn't be so fake but she guess money did that to some people. And her dad was the one who suggested Hojo. If Kagome started to like a guy her dad would always scare them away or pay them. So Kagome would do almost anything to get away from them.  
  
Kagome head shot toward her mother when she heard her name. "Kagome are you listening!?!?! " Kagome looked at her mother with that 'oops?' look. "Kagome I said be down stairs in about thirty minutes. " He mom said and left the room.  
  
"Hey Sango what were you saying before she came in?" Kagome asked now knowing she wanted out badly! Sango smiled, "Well I was thinking in the thirty minutes we have we could runaway." Kagome gave Sango a questioning look. "Ok well i've ran way several times but I change my appearens every time and I heard that about a boat that needs some men to work on it." Sango said hoping her friend would agree. Sango hated it here to, like Kagome she thought every thing was way to fake. "Wait you want us to runaway go on a bout to look like men?" Kagome said still tring to see if her long time friend was really saying this. "Well, you always say you want to get out of here and here's you, I mean our chance! We can go places and make good money!! Please Kagome the ship leaves in the morning!" Sango said pouting tring to get Kagome to say yes. "Fine! Lets get out mof this hell hole!" Kagome said and smiled.  
  
"Ok Kagome you're going to hate this but..I got to cute your hair." Sango said and grabbed the siccors. "Kagome noddded her head nervously. It had taken her years to grow her hair and now she was going to cut it but getting out of the marrage was worth it! Sango took the siccors and kagomes hair and chooped it off! "Ok i'm done...It looks good. Hey maybe I can do hair if we ever get kicked off the ship!" Sango said proud or her work. Kagome looked ar her self in the mirror and she was sad at loosing her long black hair but happy that it still looked good. "Ok my turn." Kagome said reaching for the siccors but Sango snached them back. "No way I've seen what you did to those dolls!! I'll cut my own hair!" Sango said and cut her hair while Kagome sent death glares at her Kagome thought.  
  
"Ok here put this on!" Sango said giving Kagome a thing of plastic and a baggy shirt and jeans. Kagome put it around her chest and then put on the shirt and pants, the plastic and clothes hid her curves perfectly. Sango did the same and then they took off their make-up. "Ready?" Kagome asked looking at the window. "Ready!" Sango said and started to climb out of the window and down the drain pipe with Kagome following. They jumped down onto the ground and ran when they heard her mother screaming about where Kagome was. Kagome and Sango smiled has they ran and laughed, and got some strange looks while running.  
  
( A/N Hey ppl so wat did you think?? did you like it? I hope so!1 Please Review!! Here have a bat and beat Naraku up! *hands reviewers who reviewed a bat and hangs up Naraku* There ya go!) 


	2. How hard can it be? Just act nasty and s...

(A/N I made a C on my test!! Yes!! I'm so HaPPY!!! *starts to cry* um..nope i don't cry if i'm happy lol just wondered wat those girls that go in those contest feel like when they try to cry saying 'Oh my god I'm so happy!! and start cring! OGOD give me a break!! comeon who the hell cries when they're happy? i cry if i laugh to hard but come on happy? wat a bunch of bullshit!! lol anyway thaxs for reviews!! I love ya'll so much!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Chapter 2: How hard could being a man be?   
  
*** "Grandma did you and aunt Sango really run away?" Kikyo asked staring at her grandmother in disbelief. "Yes, Kikyo I ran away. When you are older you'll understand that I didn't have much of a choice." Kagome said looking at her granddaughter. "So who was Mr. Hobo?" Kikyo asked making Kagome laugh alittle. {Inuyasha use to call him Hobo...} she thought. "He was the man I was suppose to marry but didn't." Kikyo nodded and let her grand mother continue the story. "Well after we got out of that house we......"  
  
!! Sango and Kagome stopped running when they came into town. "So where do they serve food around here?" Kagome asked, she had not eat anything all day so she was starving. Sango looked around and spotted a small bar. "Well how about the bar? It will be cheap and nobody would look for us there." Sango suggested. Kagome looked at the bar, it was made out of old wood and was grayish-brown, with one or two small windows, and you could here all the men in there were drunk because they we're talking so loud you could hear their words slur.  
  
Kagome nodded and started to walk in but Sango stopped her. "Kagome you can't walk in there like that!" Sango said, and Kagome gave her a confused look. "You're moving your hips to much. Here walk like this. " Sango said has she walked around Kagome. She nodded and tried but didn't walk 'like a man' has Sango put it. Sango shook her head "I give up, Come on lets go they wont notice...I hope"   
  
  
  
They walked into the bar and yep like they thought almost everybody was drunk, and there was only about 7 women there. Sango started to walk to the bartender and Kagome followed. "What can I get ya and hurry it up I got better things to do then be serving you." He said while winking at a girl next to Kagome on the bar but she wasn't paying attention to him. "Um..Can I have a glass of grape juice?" Kagome asked trying not to notice all the strange looks and was it just her or were some girls checking her out? Kagome wanted to puke at that thought.   
  
  
  
The bartender eyed Kagome and looked at Sango when she coughed. "I'll have a glass of milk. " And the bartender nodded and got them they're drinks. Sango looked at hers and 'ewwed' at it, because it was spoiled but by the look the bartender was giving her she didn't say anything and paid the man, and pushed it aside. Kagome looked at her grape juice and did the same has Sango because she could have swore she saw a bug or two in it.  
  
  
  
Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a big man with tattoos and such. "You trying to still my woman?" He asked while cracking his knuckles. Kagome stared at the man and was froze. "uh...no sir...." She said and he took her by her shirt and started o left her up. "That what I thought but I don't like you so I'll beat the shit out of you anyway." He said raising his fist and Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the punch but it never came. She opened them to see Sango had kicked him and was now looking at about 40 men starting to get up ready to fight.   
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked. "Yeah..." Sango asked. " I think we should run now." Sango nodded "yeah that would be a good idea right now.."She said and her and Kagome took off with a bunch of pissed off men behind them. "Kagome how did we get in this!?!?!" Sango said turning a corner into an ally. "I don't know!! Where are we going!?!" Kagome asked has she and Sango tried to lose the crowd. "Um..well we are near the docks so I'm trying to find the 'S.S. Fuck You to Hell'(I thought ya'll could use something that would make ya'll like 'wat?' " Sango said coming out of the ally now by the docks looking at the boats has she ran. "Is it really called that!?!" Kagome asked has she ran after Sango with some off the drunk men behind them. "Yep and here it is!" She said running up and running up the boat ramp and onto the boat.   
  
They took raged breaths glad they had finally lost the bunch of drunk men. They both looked up when they heard some one talking to them. "What the hell are you two doing on my boat!?!?!" A man with long sliver hair asked glaring down at them. "Uh....We heard the boat need some cabin boys and we thought we could be the cabin boys and travel with you and your crew." Sango said.   
  
  
  
"Inuyasha let the boys stay. They could clean this place up and serve us food and stuff think about it!" A man with short black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Inuyasha didn't have time to argue with Miroku because they needed to leave. They weren't suppose to leave till morning but he was tired of staying there. "Grrr Fine! Shippo!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled and a short little man appeared. "What is it?' he asked not to happy about Inuyasha's yelling. "Show these freaks to their room. "With that he left ., with Miroku following him talking about Inuyasha needing people skills.  
  
Shippo looked up at them, "Hi i'm Shippo follow me." With that said he walked down the boat, in a hall and down more stairs then stopped at a door. "Here's your room and you will serve dinner at 7:30pm every night, starting to night, breakfast at 5:45 am, and lunch at 12pm, don't be late or that bastard Inuyasha who gotts his undies in a bunch will be mad and kick you off. Bye and see you in well...an hour."   
  
  
  
Kagome and Sango nodded and walked into their so called 'room'. It was so small!! it had 2 beds, a small dresser, a mirror and a tiny bathroom, it was really dusty with cob webs. "Well isn't this just nice." Sango said looking around thge room in disgust. "Well after dinner we'll just have to clean it up abit k?" Kagome said sitting on her bed which a new hole was made when she sat down. Kagome screamed when the bedding under her fell and her butt hit the hard floor. Sango started to laugh her head off.   
  
"Shut up!! Come on help me up so we can fix dinner." Kagome said and grabbed Sangos offered hand pulling her self up. "Well I thought it was funny. Well lets go find the kitchen if we can that is..." Sango said has she and Kagome walked out the doors and down hallways trying to find the kitchen.   
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked into his office and was ready to choke Miroku. "Well you are always saying this place needs to be clean! I though getting some people to help clean would help you." Miroku said {Though I wish they were girls instead. Damn Inuyasha wont let any girls on this Damn boat!} he thought. "I don't give a damn Miroku!! If they make one mess up they are both dead! You hear me!?!?!" Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku. "Yeah, yeah I hear you." He said walking out into the hall.   
  
Koga had been listening to their convostation (bad koga!!) and loved getting Inuyasha pissed off. Koga hated Inuyasha, all of his life he had come in second of Inuyasha and he hated it! If he got a girlfriend that was pretty Inuyasha would get a prettier one. If Koga bought a stake, Inuyasha would get a bigger one, and if he got a boat Inuyasha would get a bigger one and Koga would end up joining, that's how he got here.  
  
After about eighteen wrong rooms and several doors Kagome and Sango found the kitchen. "Well what should be make?" Kagome asked. "Well what would you eat if you rode on a boat called the 'S.S. Fuck You to Hell'?"Sango asked smiling thinking the name was just really weird. "I don't know how about he fix some Ramen?" Kagome asked. "Yeah sure hey how did you know that they might like that?" Sango asked. "Because every cabinet I have looked in all they have is Ramen." Kagome said and the looked for the pots and stuff and started to cook.   
  
"Done!" Kagome said has she finished cooking the Ramen. "Good, I guess every thing is ready...The table is set and the food is ready so lets go!" Sango said. They started back down toward their room that is if they were going in the right direction seeing has they weren't sure where they had come from.   
  
Inuyasha shot out of his seat and ran to the dinning room and sat down, he could smell the Ramen from his office!! Miroku and the crew had, heard the foot steps of Inuyasha and ran after him, they knew Inuyasha would eat every thing if they didn't get there before he could. But when they got there the Ramen was half was done. "Damnit Inuyasha!!! Can't you wait on us??" Miroku said and glared at Inuyasha like the rest of the crew.  
  
They all at down and eat, while talking with their mouths full, burping, and putting their feet on the table and scratch it like men do. (No offense to guys ) They talked about a bunch of stupid junk nobody really cares about. (You know guys will talk and ur checking out other guys and ur like yeah sure watever, lmao j/k j/k ) Kagome and Sango were lost and decided to just head back to the kitchen to see if the men were done eating.   
  
Koga saw them and he looked at Kagome, he could have swore she looked like that rich mans daughter. "Hey you!"Koga yelled and Kagome walked up to him. "Yeah?" She asked. "What is your name? You look familiar." Kagome froze she remembered him! He was Kaoga! Her dad was going to make her marry him till he found out Koga wasn't rich. {Shit this isn't good!} Kagome thought. "Um..its Kagome...Phosphoric:" ( lol its something cokes made of lol I couldn't think do I grabbed something and looked at the words and used one I didn't know .lol. ) Koga stared at her and nodded. "You looked like that rich mans daughter what's her name... I think it was Kagoma or something.   
  
Inuyasha eyed Kagome {He's kind of cute..What in the seven hells!!! Oh no I'm starting to sound gay!!! God damnit I'm not gay!! I just need to get out of here for a bit} he thought and walked out said and soon everybody left and Sango and Kagome cleaned the table off and did the dishes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N hey ppl wat you think so far??? Good bad ?? let me know!!! 


	3. Just Take a Shower

(A/N I'm glad ya'll like it!! Thank ya'll for reviewing!! Well sorry but sometimes it might take me awhile to up date because I'm back in school and junk. Srry. Well here's the next chapter!)  
  
Chapter 3: Take a shower!!  
  
***  
  
"So grandpa was mean?" Kikyo asked indisbelife, her grandfather was always nice to her. "Yes, but that was him for you, very short tempered and simple minded."Kagome said. "Grandma are you going to finish the story?"kikyo asked. "Yes but, you need to understand he was mean but he had no idea we were girls." Kikyo thought about it but still didn't understand that much so she just nodded her head and waited for her grandmother to continue. "Well after we finished cleaning the kitchen..." Kagome stopped when she heard the door open, and her Daughter stepped in.  
  
"I hope I didn't interrupt." Tsuki, Kagome shook her head no and gestured for her to sit down. "I was telling Kikyo how me and your father met."Kagome said with a small smile creeping onto her face. Kikyo "Mom can grandma finish her story before we go??" Kikyo asked with watery eyes, and her mother ,Tsuki, nodded. Kagome looked around and started again. "Well after me and Sango finished cleaning the kitchen we........"  
  
!!! It felt like hours! They had cleaned so many dishes and now they couldn't find their room. "I thought this was suppose to be easy."Kagome said leaning on a wall. "I never said it would be,but atleast we are not on the streets begging for money and you aren't married to Hojo." Sango said looking at Kagome. "Yeah I guess you're right. Well lets get going!" Kagome said smiling she had to admit, she was happy not to be married to Hojo and now she could see the world!. Sango nodded and they started down the hall again.  
  
Inuyasha sat at his desk bord to death. (damn writers block!) His head shot up when he heard a knock on the door. 'What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as if he didn't care. "Come on Inuyasha let me in." Miroku said throught the door. "Fine" Inuyasha got up and unlocked the door letting Miroku walk in.  
  
"So tomorrow we dock at India first thing tomorrow?" Miroku asked, wanting to make sure that he had told everybody the right thing. Last time he told the crew they were docking in New York at one that after non.  
  
~~~~~~ Flash Back~~~~~  
  
"Miroku!?!?!!" And angry Inuyasha yelled. It was five in the morning and nobody was awake. Inuyasha looked in Miroku's room only to see him still asleep. "Miroku wake the fuck up!"Inuyasha yelled but Miroku just turnd over saying, "But sweety pie I was just looking at her boobs though you'res are much better..." Miroku said still sleeping. Inuyasha didn't know what the hell he was dreaming but he knew one thing, it was a perverted dream. "Miroku wake up there are 3 beatiful girls willing to have your child." Inuyasha said and Miroku shot up looking around. "What!?! Where? When? Wait how did they get on the ship?" Miroku said still alittle confused.  
  
"you pervert!! Get the hell up!! "Inuyasha yelled hitting Miroku on the head."Ow!! Hey that hurt you idiot!" miroku yelled back at him. "Good! Now why isn't anybody up? We dock in about ten minutes!" Miroku scratched his head tring to remember then it hit him. He told everybody that they didn't dock till one in the afternoon..opps? "Uh...Well you see I thought we were docking at one in the mroing.. hehehe" Miroku said rubing the back of his head nevrsly, while inuyasha fell over anime style.  
  
" MIROKUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled waking everybody up. Inuyasha made Miroku woke in his pjs that had teddy bears on them and it was embarsseing poor Miroku. (I like my tedddy bear pjs...am i the only person who wears teddy bear pjs? uh..never mind.)  
  
~~~~~~ End of Flash Back! ~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah but make sure you tell everybody the right time unless you like working in your pjs." Inuyasha said smirking. He had pictures taken when Miroku was't looking. "Ha ha ha very funny. I'm so glad you find it amusing to have your best friend working in teddy pajamas." Miroku said glaring at Inuyasha. "Well I'm going to go tell everybody that they better be up and ready to work at six in the moring?" Miroku asked opening the door. "Yep now get out I got to get some sleep." Inuyasha said laying down on his bed. "Ok g'night see ya tomorrow morning." With that Miroku walked out of Inuyasha's room/office to tell everybody what time to get up.  
  
*** "So you're going to Indea?" Kikyo asked smiling, she had always wanted to go. "Yes, the good thing about being on that ship was getting to see the world." Kagome said smiling at the look on her grand daughter's face. Tsuki smiled too. Her daughter had always wanted to travel to but she was to young. "Well I think we should let Mom finish her story, don't you?" she asked and Kikyo nodded. "Well wat smeed like hours we finalt got to our room and let me tell you it wasn't that easy......"  
  
!!! "Finaly!" Sango and Kagome said when they opened the right door. They had been to many doors opening them to see if they were at thr right room and well not all were pleasent sights.."I thought I was going to die!!" Kagome said sitting on her broken bed. "Well atleast we know where the men take showers now." Sango said and they busted out laughing. They had opened one door only to see a bunch of fat naked men staring at them with nothing on. "That was a sight I don't wanna see again!" Kagome said laughing untill they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in?" Sango said and Miroku open the door. "Hello men . Well tomorrow morning we will be docking at indea at six a.m please be ready and I recomend you take a shpwer before the hot water runs out. Good night." With that said he walked out the door having a strange thought. {That Sango guy is pretty cute- Eww gross!! I better take something I'm not gay!! I'm not gay!!} He thought and ran to his room taking some asprin and falling a sleep repaeting to himself 'I'm not gay'.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't sleep and he didn't know why but he had a feeling he needed to shower so he got out of v=bed and headed for the showers.  
  
When he got there he noticed Sango and Kagome were there too. "Hey why are you taking showers this late?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome looked up and froze and sango did the same only cursing under her breath. Inuyasha walked up and took off his clothes. (Would do a discription but i'm not I can't even imagen how good he must look! What the hell i'll do my best but don't kill me!) Inuyasha let the water run over him. He grabbed the saop and washed up and rinsed. Kagome covered her eyes not wanting to see a naked Inuyasha but she couldn't help but to look at his well toned chest and his firm ass!! (Lmao!! Well u know its gotta be firm ^_~) "Sango?" Klagome askjed but her friend was long gone and staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave them a questioning look before walking out, till....  
  
"Hey Inuyasha nice body/ass!" Sango and Kagome said then blushed blood red. Inuyasha blushed and walked out saying "Uh...thanks I think." {Great they're gay!} Inuyasha thought and was it just him oor could hear some girls luaghing? He just shrugged it off and walked back to his room in a towel.  
  
Kagome and Sango bursted out laughing at what they had just said. "That was close!" Kagome said putting a towel around her. "Yeah but he was cute.." Sango said and put on a towel and they walked back to their room.  
  
(a/N hey i know short but itrs a chapter right? well hope u enjoyed it!! now review plz and i'll up-date and here have a old kikyo with a gun! U can shot her all u want!! bye! 


	4. Crazy people!

(A/N Hey pp.!! Thaxs for all of ur reviews!! I'm so glad u love my story!!  
  
SakuraSpring: I'm glad u think its funny! Well hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Anubaka: Ok ok I up-dated sorry for the long wait its just I'm trying to make a 9 page chapter and its hard has hell!! Well here's the up-date k? Don't hurt me!!  
  
Judif: I'm glad u liked it. And here's the up date, lol how many times have I said that?  
  
serena : I'm glad u liked the last chapter!! Hope u like this one too.!  
  
Crystal Sapphire: I know!! I wish I was in that bath room with them!! ^_~ and aren't you a reviewer for my friend Nicole's story? Its called....uh....damn I can't remember the name! But in the tenth chapter koga tries to rape me I think..? lol some friend I am forgetting the name of her story lol. Any way thaxs for reviewing!  
  
Once again ppl thank you so much for reviewing!! And plz check out my other stories like Ask the Gang! And my friends stories! Um there pen names r , Diablos tear, he writes an Ask the Gang too and nicole's pen name is, Narye- ah , she has 2 stories and i'm in one of them but she made me way occ!!and my other friend matt his pen name is, Atlas-86 he writes some storues and feel free to go to my other account with my pen name is ,Jak1, thats has my story 'Run' which is on hold , and all my poems! Ok on with the story! ad i just put out a new poem called 'Forced Smile' lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
"Grandma you just started at him?" Kikyo asked finding it hard to believe her grand mother would do such a thing. "Well I did cover my eyes but Sango didn't." Kagome said has a small smile started to appear on her old wrinkled face. Tsuki started to smile too, she loved it when she heard about how her mom and dad had met. It was very funny that they had met that way and how stupid stuff they had done. "Kikyo, let mom continue with her story." Tsuki said and kikyo nodded and looked up at her grand mother. Kagome smiled and stared with her story once again. "Well, we went to bed after that 'shower' and then we woke up to..........."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
!!!! Kagome didn't get that much sleep. Of course it helps when you're not sleeping on a bed with a huge hole in it and your best friend is sleeping on nice good bed with no holes and they snore! LOUD! Kagome got an evil smile on her face and left to get some water. When she got back she put the bucket of ice cold water over Sango ready to dump on her. {Nothing like waking up to a nice cold shower} Kagome thought and just has she was about to spill it, the door slammed open. This caused Sango to wake up and Kagome to fall backwards with the cold water spilling all over her. "COLD!! Oh MY GOD THAT'S FUCKING COLD!!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs causing everybody on the ship to wake up.  
  
"Kagome why did you have a thing of water in the first place?" Sango asked. She was sleepy and that made her very slow. Miroku who had opened the door fell to the ground laughing. Sango and Kagome just stared at him.  
  
"Miroku what in hell made you come down here?!?!?!?!" Kagome yelled! {He messed up m plan! Damn him! He will pay! } Kagome thought smiling and then throwing her head back in evil laughter. "He will PAY!!! Muhahahahahahahahaha"Kagome stopped when she saw that some crew members were now looking at her funny and Sango just put a finger next to her head and whirled it around telling them that Kagome was crazy.  
  
"Well, you see you need to fix us breakfast and fast! We land in India (sorry about spelling it wrong in the last chapter but I love India I've always wanted to go there! hell I want to travel the world! that's why the story is on a ship! ) in about 20 minutes." With that Miroku left to wake up the rest of the crew even though they shooed all be away from Kagome's yelling and stuff. After Miroku and the other people who were standing and staring at them left Sango and Kagome got dressed and went to prepare breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha shot up from his bed and only said one word. "Ramen!!!" and ran out of his room to the table stuffing his face with ramen. Everybody else at the table stared at him wondering if he knew he was only wearing his boxers that had stars and puppy dog faces on them. Inuyasha finally got up after four bowls or good ramen. "What the hell are you starring at??" Inuyasha asked and followed every body's gaze' 'AHHHHHHHH Damn you people!" Inuyasha yelled and ran to his room to get fully clothed! (damn him!)  
  
Kagome leand over Miroku and whispered, "Does he always walk around in his boxers?" and Miroku, along with the rest of the crew laughed. Sango looked at Kagome who shrugged and they joined the laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Inuyasha came back and had clothes on they got ready to dock in India. (Uh..sorry but I have know idea what the hell they would do on the ship! I've never been on a boat or anything so you know i'm competely culess! ) They finally got to India and they loaded the stuff off that they need to sell and got some more food.  
  
"Sango, can you believe we're in India!?!?!" Kagome yelled! She had always wanted to go to India! "Come on lets go look around while we're still here!" Sango said while grabbing Kagomes hand and dragging her through the crowds.  
  
They decided that Kagome needed a new mattress so they bought her one and they both got silk sheets. Kagome got light blue sheets and pillows made of fine silk! And Sango got light pink (Eww I hate pink! Pink is evil and ugly! Pink must die! Muhahahah) sheets and pillows that were also made of fine silk! ( I love silk!)  
  
" Hey do you think they have a god place to eat?" Kagome said, looking around. They saw a bar but from their last visit at a bar they decided to just go back to the ship to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was making sure Miroku didn't try to ask the women to bear his child. When he had came out he saw a long line of girls in front of Miroku all of them giggling. "Damn pervert! Can't leave you here for one fucking second!" Inuyasha said while sending Miroku death glares. Miroku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well what can I say?? I love women!"  
  
"Inuyasha have you notice something strange about the new guys?" Miroku asked wanting to make sure he wasn't going crazy. "Yeah I have. They sort remind me of...well never mind forget it." Inuyasha said shaking his head.  
  
"They act sort like girls some times, don't they?" Miroku said. "Yeah they do..Damn it Miroku we have been on this ship to long!! Hell those mew guys are starting to look cute!" Inuyasha said and blushed while cursing under his breath when people started to stare at them.  
  
"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one. Hey your a hanyou right?" Miroku said with a look that said I - have - a - plan. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and said "Yeah. Where are you going with this Miroku?"  
  
"What do they smell like?" Miroku asked even though it had to sound weird has hell. "Uh..i don't know O haven't really thought about it." Inuyasha said and they both shut up when they say Kagome and Sango passing by them and onto the ship.  
  
"Well start paying attention case I think we have some girls on the ship!" Miroku said smiling. "And that's a actually a good thing!" Inuyasha just snarled. how the hell did he miss it? It was so obvious, the way they walked, and talked and what the said in the shower! God how could he have been so blind!  
  
"Miroku lets load up! And tonight we will make sure to see if put assumption is right. " Inuyasha said. If he was right they would wish they would have never gotten on this fucking ship! He would make sure of it.! But little did he know Kouga had heard part of the conversation only being stupid has he was he thought that they were saying that Inuyasha and Miroku were the girls and he made a plan to show all of the crew that their captain was just a girl! Muhahaahahahahaha "They shall pay ! Muahaha" Kjouga yelled and people started to back away slowly not wanting to be near the crazed man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sorry for another shot chapter but its my day off and my writers block just kicked in! Damn writers block! Well review plz!! Anc if it even counts this page has 1,543 words!! 


	5. Sorry for not updating

Hey ppl i'm sorry for not up-dating but ff.net wouldn'yt let me and they removed my ask the gang but i've been working on my ask the gang2 and thats the reason the up-dates might bge a little slower! and school isn't making things easyier on so sorry for my long up-dates and short chapters and the next chapter will be up by thursday at the latest k? love ya'll bye!! 


	6. Ramen troubles!

( lol once again sorry for the long wait u see i have 3 stories going on one is my ask the gang2 the other one is 'Run' and my last one is called 'Rain' but itsa an oraginal fic and is on ff.press. lol. any way on with the story!)  
  
*** "Grandma!! Grandpa and uncle Miroku knew about you!?! " Kikyo shouted. she was enjoyinh the story she almost for got that everything would turn out ok. Kagome just laughed a little,"We'll you'll just have to find out and let me finish. k?" And Kikyo nodded her head wanting to know what happend. "Well it was around dinner time so me and Sango were cooking...."  
  
!!!  
Kagome and Sango had put the new stuff in their rooms an had made their beds, Kagome was happy cause now she could sleep on a bed with no holes!! "Kagome how long do you plan on cooking ramen?" Sango asked seeing the once yellow ramen turn brown.  
  
"Huh? Wha- oh my god!!" Kagome grabbed the pot hande and lifted the pot of hot ramen up only to find out the handle is hot too and she flings the pot over head and have it land on Sango.  
  
"HOT!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh Damn it get it off!!!" Sango yelled running around like an idiot.  
  
"I'm trying!!" Kagome yelled has she grabbed a broom and tryied to knock the pot of Sangos head. But alll she manage to do was beat the shit out of Sango's poor head.Sango finaly pulled the pot off her head and she wasn't a very happy little bunny right now. "hhehe sorry Sango...Sango?"  
  
Kagome was starting to get scared when Sango put a huge fake smile on her face, and she only did that when she was really pissed and was going to kill you or very very pissed and was going to beat the living shit out of you.  
  
"Kagome, don't be afaid. I wont hurt you......." Sango said her smile getting bigger.  
  
"You wont...?" Ok now kagome was ready to shit in her pants {I'm so dead!! oh god help me!!} Kagome thout but she could just picture of her guardin angel packing up his bags and saaying, 'No way your on your own, that girl would scare me shitless too so bye!' and leaving her.  
  
"No...I just want to fucking beat the living shit out of you!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed and ran after Kagome who had already take off and ran down the hall way and out onto the deck. "Damn it, Kagome, Come fucking back here!!" Sango yelled and everybody on the ship looked at them and just shook their heads feeling sorry for the family that had to put up with them.  
  
"Sango!! It was an accident!!!" Kagome yellled looking back only to see a still red faced steaming Sango on her tail. "ow!" Kagome yelled when she ran into something hard and feel on her ass.  
  
"Watch where your fucking going asshole!" Inuyasha yerlled after Kagome ran into him. Kagome frownd, {Who the hell does he think he is telling me that!}  
  
"grr Don't call me an asshole you...you...you butt head!" {Oh that was so good} Kagome thought to her self knowing how stupid it sounded.  
  
"BUTT HEAD!?!?!?!" Inuyasha not beliveing somebody called him a butt head! "Get out of my way you ugly bitching bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and pushed Kagome out of the way. Sango stood there for a second and ran to kagome.  
  
"Kagome you ok? That damn bastard had no right!" Sango yelled. Sango started to help Kagome while having thought of how to get back at Inuyasha. {I'll go in his room when he's a sleep and cut his hair off and then i'll cut off his thing!} Sango thought and let go of Kagome to laugh. "He'll pay! Muhahahahahahah"  
  
"Sango I'm fine but I think you need some fresh are you are scaring me little...."Kagome said backing away slowly and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! I'm not going crazy! Grrr Kagome!!!!!!!" Sango yelled beating on the kitchen door, since Kagome had locked her scared of her crazy friend. "Kagome!! Let me in!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Sango started to serve the Ramen after Kagome had let Sango in the kitchen and cooked more ramen. Kagome was starting to pour Inuyasha a bowl since he was there and was thinking about things.. {Damn Hojo and my damn family! I wouldn't be on this god damn boat if it-} Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha screaming.  
  
"Fucking asshole!! Hot!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled junping up and down. "Damn it people don't just stand there! " Inuyasha yelled. The crew blinked and then decided that he was right why stand there and stare when you can laugh and make fun out of your captain.  
  
"Inuyasha you might want to put some water on that!" Miroku siad and fell on the floor laughing. Kagome was trying to figure out what had just happen, and she did and she knew she was going to be in some deep shit!  
  
"Fucking bastard ,Miroku, I know that! Grrrrrrr " Inuyasha yelled has he grabbed a glass of water and poured it on him self. Hot Ramen being poured on your pants instead of your bowl was not a good thing.  
  
"Uh......opps?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha who looked like a bitch out of hell ready to kill.  
  
"Kagome!!!!! I'm going to fucking-" Inuyasha dtarted but stopped when he heard koga yelling some thing.  
  
"Inuyasha is not a he! Inuyasha is a girl, therefore I shall become the new captain!! " Koga yelled and the whole crew looked at Inuyasha , and started to whisper.  
  
"Well he does have long hair ...." one crew member whisperd to another. "How come he's, I mean she's got a flat chest then?" He yelled and Inuyasha was turning blood red from being so god damn mad!  
  
"Well its a she! And some girls have flat chest and Miroku is a girl to! I heard them talking!" Kaoga yelled and was about to go on when Inuyasha cut him off.  
  
" You mother fucker! I'm a guy you dumbass and so is Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled and Koga asked him to prove it, so Inuyasha and Miroku showed them by ....grrrrrrr how do I put this they showed the crew their...manhood!  
  
Koga was in shock and Inuyasha had him tied up and thrown off the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
(Ok I know I said thrusday! But ff.net wuldn't let me up-load! I'm sorry!!! Please forgive me!! *Tarts giving reviewers $100 bills* Please review too!~!! and once again i'm sorry!!!!!!!! Here! Have this too! *Gives reviewers kouga and kikyo so they can kill them* 


	7. Grrrrr Mid terms! God! i'm so sorry! don...

hey ppl! omg!!!!!! thaxs for alll the great reviews but this isn't a chapter its and authors note... don't kill me!!! *ducks flying objects that the reviewers throw* well u see mid-terms r this week and i've been studying so much my poor little brain hurts! i'm not use to studing! lol and i'm haveing to say the ffa creed tomorrow and if i don't i fail the class wich sucks! so i'll up-date soon just not this week, sorry!! *gets down on knees* PLZ forgive me!!!!!!!   
  
LtlSwimmerGurl: Yep kagome and sango were there watching lmao! thaxs i'm glad u liked the chapter!  
  
Shippo-chan4: U love my story!?!?! OMG!! I'm famous! just the other day i had somebody e-mail me telli ng me they were a huge fan! i'm not kidding! i'm the jessie! lmao heres wat they wrote:   
  
Oh my sweet, unmerciful God!!! Are you THE Jessie?! THE Jessie, from Jessie, Nicole, and Tiffany who write ASK THE GANG!? OMFG! I've read that before and it was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO funny! I even had my friends read it!Wow, what a quincidence! I leave somebody my E-Mail address in a Reveiw, and it happens to be you! I guess you can say I'm a fan of yours.I guess... Well, I'm not quite sure who Matt is, but you'd have to be talented some what to make someone laugh that much! Oh, and thanks for the fic sugestions, I'll have to check them out sometime! I've been thinking about writing a fict for some while now, but I'm still not sure whats holding me back!( I think maybe its school....) Well, if that ever happens, then I will get MSN!Tehe, its been fun and thnks for E-Mailing me back! I still can't believe that I'm talking to THE Jessie! (Well, not really talking either!)  
  
Laters,  
  
Izumi  
  
lol its scared me little........  
  
shatsui: I'm sorry bout koga but i'm not a koga fan, i'm a koga hater...*looks around* Koga must die!!!!! ok jut needed to say that and i'm trying to up-date but i'm to busy studing! 


	8. Underattack!

(HEY PPL!!!!!!! OMG!! I'm so sorry for the long wait! grrrrrrrr but things have been helll here! (GO READ CHAPTER UNLESS U WANNA HEAR ABOUT MY DAMN LIFE ^_^) well our family friend has had cancer for two years but now they have done all they can to help but theres nothing else they can do so he's gonna die..... lol... damn cancer! i'm failing english and physical science...and the only reason i passing ag1 is cuz i cheat off my boyfriend and nicole's paper who cheats of chris...lmao! lol.... i've been sick has hell the past few days and then Saturday morning my best friend brandon (yes he's a guy) came up and he came to ruston with me and mom since homecoming was that night (last night) and I had to get my hair done and it hurt like hell!! I know now what it feels like to have a bird peck at your head. Then angie, my sis, came up and did my make-up and brandon got a kick out of it since he never seen me with make-up, and then I had to wear a dress and shoes and I beat the hell out of brandon when he said "you looked like a girl" and I said"thats what I am!" and then he said"Yeah but you look like a girl toda!" And ran he was just picking. And then jake came picked me up we went and eat trhen went to the mall and then went to the dance which was boring has hell then he said we need to talk so we went out side and he told me how much he hated this dance and the people there which was pissing me off cuz he was cussing every five seconds then after they went to nicole's house to drop me off I told him that I wanted to just be friends (we were boyfrend/girlfriend) and he siad ok though he didn't look to happy though I wouldn't be either if I got dumoed and my sis forgot to bring me my suit case so I had to barrow nicole's clothes. lol  
  
Chapter:6  
  
** Kagome was laughing along with everybody else except kikyo, since she had no idea what was so funny. Kikyo wanted her grandmother to contiue the story "Grandma can you and momy please stop laughing? I wanna her the rest of the story!" Kagome stopped laughing and looked down at her young grand daughter and smiled "Well you see me and Sango were so red we ran back to our cabin afrid tht they might see are faces.........  
  
!!  
Sango and Kagome were blushing really bad after all they didn't need to see that! "Oh my god! I. I...." Kagome tried to speak but she couldn't think of any thing.  
"Oh... well atleast they got rid of Kouga. Right?" Sango said trying to lighten the moment. Kagome sighed in relife, Sango was right Kouga had almost found them out and that wouldn't be the best thing. Kagome sat down on her bed happy that she didn't fall though.  
"Well I guess we better go back there and clean up huh?" Kagome said though she really did not want to. Kagome wasn't sure how much longer she could take all of this it was just to weird. Sango nodded and started to open the door and walk back to the kitchen, with Kagome following.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled. He was in his office/room and was pissed off, but you couldn't blame him could you?  
"Inuyasha clam down. Remember we might have women on the ship. Do you think they saw my-" Miroku began but stopped when inuyasha threw a pillow at him. Miroku just smirked, he was a perveret and he knew it.  
"God damn pervert." Inuyasha said then sat down in his brown leather chair. He looked at his map on the desk; he wondered wether he should kill Kagome and Sango if they were girls or just let they crew have there 'needs' and then kill them. "Miroku?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed his friend staring the map over his shoulder.  
"Yeah?  
"why the hell are you still here!?!??!!? Get the fuck out! Go tell the cabin boys that they need to clean up the kitchen and then come to my office!" Inuyasha yelled and miroku backed off and then had a perverted smile.  
"Oh I see, you just want to have those girls, if they are girls, in your office so you can get some-" Miroku stared but once again was interupted when a chair came at him and knocked him out of inuyasha's office.  
"You are a sick son of a bitch, you know it!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled and sat down on his desk while Miroku went to find the cabin 'boys'.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango were getting the dishes of the table ready to be clean, when Miroku walked in. "Hello Ladi- I mean men. I have news for you." Miroku said smiling while they just gave him a confused look. "Well Inuyasha, I mean Captin Inuyasha wants to see you when you are done. That is all, good evening."  
  
Kagome and Sango watched as Miroku left the kithen, and then just looked at each other and shrugged. "Do you think we should go?" Sango asked as she washed some dishes, while Kagome just shrugged.  
"I guess, the oh mighty Inuyasha might get his undies in a bunch and act worse then a woman with PMS if we don't." Kagome said with a smile and Sango started laughing and they fished cleaning so they could go talk to capin Inuyasha.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha paced around his office, wondering where the hell the cabin boys were, after all it didn't take that long to clean the damn kitchen! Miroku then entered the room and sighed at Inuyasha's pacing. "Inuyasha they'll be here sooner or later." Miroku told his friend who didn't give a damn about it. "Well I'm going to stay for a while so you know just incase they do turn out to be girls..." Miroku said while smiling.  
"Damn pervert! Get the hell out of my fucking room!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and Miroku walked out while passing Kagome and Sango who gave him confused looks. Inuyasha heard a knock on the door and shouted "Come in you don't have to knock it just waste my time! Now get our ass in here!" Kagome and Sango stepped into the room.  
  
"You wanted to talk to us?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah sure whatever sit down." Inuyasha gestured to two seats and they sat. "So.... We like to know about our crew a little bit.....and uh... where are ya'll from?" Inuyasha asked since he didn't want to flat out ask and demand to know if they were girls.  
Kagome looked at her fingers as they played with her shirt, how was she suppose to answer that!?!?! Everybody knew her family they would know if she told them! She looked to Sango has if asking for an answer but Sango was to busy finding her shoes very interesting suddenly. "Uh...I'm, I mean we are from England part of the......." Kagome started and looked around the room to wear she saw a feathered hat and a hook. "The Hook family..." Kagome looked at the ground praying he had believed it though she didn't even believe it and knew they were busted.  
  
"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked though he knew she was lying. "Well every year we do a search to make sure the back bone or spine isn't crooked, so take off your shirts please." Inuyasha asked and Kagome was freaking out though she didn't show it. Inuyasha smirked at his plan, they had to be girls otherwise they would have had no problem with the 'inspection'.  
"Inuyasha hurry up we're under attack!" Miroku yelled through the door, Inuyasha knew Miroku was easdropping but ignored that.  
"Damn it all! Listen here go down to the cells and get a gun or arrow and come onto the deck and start shooting whoever you don't recognize! Got it?" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome and Sango shook their head. Inuyasha sighed "Good now get going!" Inuyasha yelled and ran out to meet Miroku on top deck and help out in the fight.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango ran down the halls and stairs till they got to the cells where prisoners were held, and that's when Kagome got to thinking. "Sango I've been thinking, we never looked at the flag on this ship and it is odd that Inuyasha gets pissed off when nobody knows who he is and the fact they always talk about how nobody has no respect for pirates, you know?" Kagome said panting has she grabbed a bow and arrow.  
  
"Yeah, but what's your point?"Sango asked while getting a gun and putting some bullets in it.  
"Well Sango I think we might be working for pirates and that's not the- "Before Kagome could finish a bullet zoomed by her head, and a big fat man walked into the room. "Uh...... Hi..........?"  
  
"What's this? Inuyasha got cabin boys fighting for this pathetic ship? Don't matter no ways though you do look pretty I got to kill ya lads, you lucky I gay since I gonna take pity on you and make it fast. Now just stand still and-" The huge ugly fat man fell to the ground before he could finish and Kagome looked over at Sango to see that she has shot him.  
  
"What are you standing there for? Lets go!"Sango yelled and grabbed Kagome's wrist as they ran to the top deck killing anybody they didn't know except for Kagome she just couldn't bring herself to somebody.  
  
***** "Grandma you were working for pirates?" Kikyo asked, eyes full of amazement.  
"Well we didn't know that at the time and poor Inuyasha was trying to get everybody to know who he was when he was just a nobody."Kagome said smiling. "Well when me and Sango got to the top deck it was like walking into a graveyard seeing all of the bodies and people fighting even though they were covered in blood......."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
Kagome and Sango reached the top deck and they couldn't believe their eyes! Every where there was a body, blood everywhere and body parts on the floor, guns and screams could be hear with each new kill. Kagome was to busy looking at the hell hole battlefield to notice that Sango was gone but she cam back to earth when a group of men came at her. She looked at them closing around her and aimed for one of them and closed her eyes praying that she hit him and let it go. Them man fell over and she shot the others eyes tearing up since she felt bad for killing them but it was life or death right?  
  
~*~ (Hey guys I know short chappy but I have huge writers block! I'll finish the batter in the next chapter but that might be awhile seeing has I've been really busy! I'm so sorry! But plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love u all bye!! I gotta go beat the crap out of my now ex-boyfriend for being such an ass, god u tell a guy u wanna be friends and he gets all mad. ) 


	9. I knowup u gotta read!

( HEY! I started a new story! Its called 'Something to live for' its a drama story which a challenge to me since i'm use to writing humor! ^_^ ok on with the story! Oh and no more gandma kagome till the end of the story k?)  
  
Inuyasha was smirking as he used his sword ,to once again, to kill five men at the same time. Inuyasha was a pirate, he wanted to be famous, but one problem; nobody knew who Inuyasha was. Inuyasha had finished off another batch of men when he saw the captin of thge enimey shitp, it was nobody but Hiten of the thunder brothers! Inuyasha had killed his brother long ago and guessed that Hiten was back to avenge his brother's death. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Hiten and walked over to the ship.  
Hiten saw Inuyasha and smiled while saying, "Inutasha! Come and face your death you ugly mut!" Hiten yelled.  
" It is Inuyasha, not Inutasha you fucking god damn asshole of a sonofabitch!" Inuyasha yelled and took a hit at Hiten, but he doged it. 'Damn it!' Inuyasha thought and went after him. (A/N I'm not good with battle scens so inuyasha punches the living shit out of hiten k?)  
  
~*~  
Inuyasha smiled in saturfactory as he dumped Hiten into the sea; walking back to the ship he saw the enimey about to slice Kagome and Inuyasha being in the good mood he was in, yelled to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome, move the stupid sonofabitch is about to hit you!" He yelled.  
Kagome turned to see who had called her name but only revied a huge cut on her stomach and on part of her shoulder. Kagome then looked around only to see her world going black and gray, with lots of big black globs hovering over her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke up in a room diffrent from any of the rooms on the ship she had been on. Kagome looked around taking in the dark blue curtains that hung around a huge window across the room, the hard, oak wood floor, and the light sky blue goose feathered blankets that covered her.  
Kagome started to get up when she relized that she had bandages around her stomache and chest. Kagome soon heard the creeking of the door and looked at it terrified that it was Inuyasha ready to kill her slowly, or making her walk the plank only to drown or be eaten by the hungry sharks.  
"Kagome?" Sango asked as she walked into the room with a tray of food. "I am so glad your awake!" Sango said setting down the tray and running to her friend and enclosed her in to a hug.  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked.  
"O well the ship we had was not fit for Captin Inuyasha's taste so we took this ship instead seeing as its a hell of a lot bigger!"  
"Well-" Before Kagome could finish, a very pissed off Inuyasha walked into the room. Kagome stared at him with terrofied eyes, her eyes froze and when he looked at her their eyes locked, as if into a stare contest.  
"Sango leave now! "Inuyasha ordered and Sango whispered 'Good luck' to Kagome before leaving. Inuyasha sighed and sat down on the bed next to Kagome. "I know that your a girl Kagome, and I hope you know wwhat happens when a bitch like you gets on a boat like this, pretending to be a man." Inuyasha started.  
  
(Muahahahhahahah I'm going to be a huge bitch and stop it here! Muahahahahhaah Wit don't hurt me! *Runs from reviewers who have big bats* I'll up-date has soon as I can! I promise! Oh but check out me new story yes its in this account to, the name is 'Something to live for'  
summary: Kagome loses everything, her home, her family, her best friend, and her will to live. Forced to move thousands of miles away to New York, to live with a cousin named Sango that she doesn't know. Kagome thinking there's nothing left in life for her tries to kill her self but what happends when he (Inuyasha) comes and shows her that there's more in life and gives her something to live for?"  
ok now R&R then gop read that and R&R for it! Bye ^_^  
~*~ Jessie ~*~ 


	10. long or short? up to u!

Hey ppl I'm soooo sorry for the huge cliffy! Grrrrr damn fairy! *Kills fairy* ok I need to know what u want!  
Would u like another short chappy, so u know wat happends? Or a long chappy letting u know wats happens , but.... the long chappy will be at the most four thousand words and might have a cliffy, small or big I do not know... so wat u want a small chappy that will be up soon or a long chappy cuz i've got a lot of stories that I need to up-date like 'Something to live for' I changed the name from never give up hope to 'something to live for' and it would be so nice to get reviews for that! *Gives reviewers the go-read-the-damn-story-and-review-please look.* and I also need to up- date 'Concrete angel in my other account jak1 lol so wat do u want short of long chappy? Its up to u! ^_^  
  
~*~ Jessie ~*~ aka sweet little country girl1 


	11. U want me to what!

( OMG!!! Over 50 reviews!!! *Feels happy* I only need less then 50 more reviews to reach my goaL OF ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!! *DOES HAPPY DANCE* thank u!!! Ok well on with the storyt oh by the way! There's no cliffy!! *Bows* thank u ,thank u . but I did write this during school when I was bord since I figured u would all kill me if I took a month to up-date! This chapter is long....welll it is to me seeing as it took about ten pices of note book paper! Anyway enjoy!)  
  
Last time: Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked and sat next to her on the bed, with an emotionless stone cold look. "I know your secret" Inuyasha said looking Kagome in the eye.  
  
Chapter...(I lost count) : I have to what!!??!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kagome suddenly found the bed spread very very interesting, and refused to meet Inuyasha's eyes.   
  
  
  
"Kagome, I should have you and Sango killed for tricking me and my crew, but... I have a proposition for you. Do you want to know what it is?" Inuyasha asked, hoping that she would say yes. He couldn't kill a girl! I mean yeah he could but hell he just   
  
never had killed a women or girl before! Hell he was the toughest pirate in the world..well on his ship anyway, and he couldn't bring himself to kill a girl, 'Damn women...." Inuyasha though bitterly.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at him as if trying to see if he was just trying to get her hopes up before he could throw them down and stomp on them. "What is it?" she asked proud of herself for not stuttering like she did sometimes.  
  
Inuyasha would have smiled but he did not; 'Pirates never smile' he scowled himself, and looked back at Kagome. " You are the daughter of Shara and Jim Bob Avery, are you not?" (A/N my friend Chris names everything Jim bob so he owns Jim bob... damn him..) Inuyasha asked though he already knew the answer. He had asked Sango after they discovered Kagome and her were girls.  
  
  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and nodded, "Why? What do they have to do with this?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Well you parents are looking for you and they are willing to give up a lot of money for your return." Inuyasha answering her question with a smirk, " What I want to do or need you to do, is go home. We will take you there of course, unless you think you can swim. After we leave you there, and get our money, you will tell your little mom and daddy about you horrible stay on Captain Inuyasha's boat and how he almost killed you and you barley got away! This way you get to go home, and I get my money, along with everybody fearing me, THE GREAT CAPTAIN INUYASHA! " Inuyasha said smiling at his perfect plan, 'she would say yes in a heart beat!.... Yep any second now she would start saying thank you to me and telling me how grateful she is..... yeah.. she's just taking it all in.... poor girl it might have shocked her...' Inuyasha thought until her heard her   
  
answer.  
  
"No." Kagome said calmly.  
  
" I knew you would agree how about leaving- wait! What!!??!?! What in the seven fucking hells do you mean by 'no' !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha said trying to sound like Kagome when he said 'no'.   
  
"I mean no! No means not going to happen! I'm not going home; I refuse to!" She   
  
shouted back.  
  
  
  
" What is a matter with you!?!?! Are you just stupid!?!?!"   
  
"You do not know what my life was like back there!"   
  
" If course I do not! Besides why the hell would not anybody want to be perfect and be rich!?!?!" Inuyasha was confused, what was a matter with her!?!  
  
  
  
"Because it means you can't be who you are! You cannot be free!" Kagome shouted wanting to cry but she wasn't going to cry in front of him!  
  
"Go!- wh- what?"  
  
"I do not get to go outside, I do not get to date who I want to, I cannot go to a public school, I cannot eat when I want to, I can not talk like I want to or when I want to, and hell they will not even let me tie my own fucking shoes!" Kagome yelled, her voice cracking.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha blinked and then stared at the 'little gold mine' and then formed a o shape with his mouth. He had never thought about things like that. 'Poor girl, I could not even- wait! Why the hell do I even care?!?!' Inuyasha thought angrily.  
  
"Well you can choose to die or go home! I will be back later to get your choice!" Inuyasha yelled and stomped out the door while slamming it behind him.  
  
  
  
Kagome stared at the door for a while, lost in her thoughts, 'There's no way in hell, even if is does freeze over, I will not ever ever ever go home! They will have to carry me home dead before I go back.'   
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the day went by fast and before Kagome knew it, day had turned into night, but Inuyasha still had not come back to ask what her choice was. Kagome was brought back to reality when some one knocked on the door, 'god please don't let it be Inuyasha.' She prayed and god was on her side seeing as Sango came in the room instead.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango greeted her friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief and greeted her best friend. "Hey Sango."  
  
  
  
"Well Kagome I know you hate dresses but it is the only thing I could find on the ship for you to wear." Sango answered while setting a light blue dress on Kagome's bed and then got up to leave. Sango still had more work to do, and owed Miroku a nice black eye for grabbing her butt.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at the dress, it was a light shade of blue, a little puffy, but nothing to fancy. Kagome put the dress on. She looked in the mirror, the dress was tight in the chest area and waist to but it still wasn't that tight, it would do. After hours of staying in the same room was getting really old so Kagome decided to go on to the deck, everybody else should be a sleep by now anyway....   
  
~*~  
  
After what seemed like forever, Kagome finally found the deck. She looked up to the star filled sky, it was beautiful. She loved how they starts sparkled, she always loved the night.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing up here, wench? You should be asleep." Some one said causing Kagome to jump, and turn around only to come face to face with a smirking Inuyasha.   
  
  
  
"Don't do that!!!" She yelled as she pointed to him accusingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What is the matter wench? Did I scare you?" Inuyasha asked trying not to laugh, even if he already knew the answer was yes.  
  
  
  
"NO! Of course not!" She yelled at him.  
  
  
  
" of course not... But I have a question for ya."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" she asked, what in the world would he have a question about?  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome looked at him confused by the question. " why what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you want to go home?" He asked now leaning on the rail, looking out on to the dark ocean surface.  
  
  
  
"Well, " she began and leaned on the rail next to him to look at the ocean, "I ran away because I hated it. I hated every thing! I hate the way they dressed me like a doll, I hated the way I had to act perfect, I hated the way they made me date the boys or men they liked, I hated the friends I had to be with, and I hated the way they tried to make me marry Hobo, I mean hoco, or what ever the fuck his name is! If I go home it means marring Homo, or hojo, and I would rather jump off the plank then be forced into a marriage where I can not make my own decision!" Kagome was on the brink of tears! She had never told anybody that, but it is not like she was allowed to talk!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha stayed silent, thinking about everything she had said and how much he would hate it to if he was her. Finally he spoke, "So being rich and perfect is not what people make it seem to be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it is more like a living hell, that will dive you crazy or make you kill your self."   
  
  
  
"Ok well how about this, we take you home, get the money you tell them about me being heartless and such then two days later we will come back and get you, and drop you off some where in America?" Inuyasha asked, 'damn I am getting to soft, damn women!' he thought. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. You know you can be nice when you want to be. " she told him and kissed his cheek before heading back to her room, "Good night captain Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked! Never had anybody besides his mother kiss him! Well even if it was on the cheek, then a look of disgust came onto his face when he remembered the first time he said Miroku's ass.....  
  
  
  
~~~~ Flach back~~~  
  
  
  
"Wait!! Let me on the ship!!" A running Miroku yelled, as he ran from a mob of jealous men. Miroku had groped their wives so they were pretty pissed.  
  
  
  
"Grrr fine get you ass on here!" Inuyasha yelled and Miroku jumped on to the boat, grabbed Inuyasha's face and kissed his cheek!  
  
"Thank you, you kind soul sir you!" Miroku said before Inuyasha pushed him away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"EWWWWW!! Gross! Keep away from me!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
~~~ End of flash back ~~~  
  
Inuyasha then smiled at his best friend, who was weird and perverted. Inuyasha then thought of when the doctor told him about Kagome being a girl, him and Miroku were jumping up and down screaming, 'we are not gey!' over and over. Inuyasha yawned and then went to bed.  
  
(A/N Ha!!!! I got a new chappy up!! It's 6 pages long!!! Whoo whoo!!! Yes love me love me!! No cliffy! But u still gotta review!!!! *Feels proud of self* ok well I got to go and clean under my bed before the sandwhich rotts! Bye! ^_^   
  
~*~ Jessie ~*~ 


	12. NOO I don't wanna learn how to act like ...

Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't up-dated my fave authors up-  
dated their stories a and I read them and then I read bottle guinus by my  
all time fave author Rosefire1 her story's r funny and sad at the same  
time! U should check her story's out some time!out of all her stories soul  
exchange and two-face r my fave! But then again I love all her storys! Oh  
and before I forget ,....HAPPY THANKS GIVING!! ^_^ )  
  
Chapter 8: Oh Great They're Teaching me to be a girl!  
  
Kagome slept like a baby that night, she didn't have to worry about a  
thing but it helped that she took some sleeping pills to! Kagome groaned  
and pulled the covers over her head, as bright light flooded into the room.  
  
"Rise and Shine Kagome!" Sango yelled when she pull open the  
curtains. Kagome just groaned and said something that sounded like 'No I  
don't want to wake up to the hell hole!'. Sango just shrugged and pulled  
the covers of Kagomes bed, so Kagome put her head under the pillow.  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! " Sango yelled then smiled evily. "Kagome don't make me  
drag you out of bed and onto the top deck!" Kagome just groaned and  
grabbed the bed post.  
  
"Ok you asked for it!" Sango said and grabbed Kagome's feet and started  
to pull. Kagome wasn't on the bed anymore but was in the air still holding  
the bed post while Sango pulled on her feet!  
  
"Sango? Miss Kagome? Is there anything the mat- Oh my god! Sango  
what are you doing to miss Kagome?" Miroku asked as he walked into the  
room.  
  
"Miroku get you sorry ass over here and help me! She doesn't want to  
get up so I'm dragging her to the top deck in her pajamas." Sango yelled  
and Miroku came and pulled on Kagome's left foot while Sango now pulled on  
her right. Kagome's grip got loose and she let go but grabbed the pillow  
instead.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was suprise when he saw Kagome being dragged by her  
feet, and in her pj's with only a pillow covering her face. He could hear  
her saying something that sounded like 'Evil no good stupid baka friends!'.  
  
"Miroku, Sango why in the seven hells are ya'll dragging the  
wench by her feet?" Inuyasha asked then added, "Kagome? Damn she's asleep!"  
Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the sleeping girl, curled up in a ball with  
a pillow under her head.  
  
"KAGOME!!! Get up!! Kagome you lay there and I'm sure Hojo-kun will  
love to wake you up and marry-" Before Sango could finish Kagome had shot  
up, off the floor and put a hand over's Sango's mouth.  
  
"Sango!! Do you know how much saying those words scare me!??!!? EWWW  
anybody but Hojo-kun, hell even Inuyasha would be better then him! "Kagome  
said then look at Inuyasha, "Ok well not that much better but still it  
would be better!" The crew laughed at what Kagome had said while Inuyasha  
blushed.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a clam peaceful voice that scared her a  
little.  
"Yes?"  
"Get back to your fucking room and get dresses before I throw you over  
the fucking ship!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome ran to the door to go down  
stairs, then stopped. Kagome smiled evily before asking,  
"Inuyasha I have one question."  
"What is it wench?"  
"My friend Sango over there always told me that when some body is in a  
pissy mood ask them ' Who stuck a tampon up your ass and lit it?'" Kagome  
said before running while an angry Inuyasha ran after her. The crew  
shrugged and laughed.  
"Get the hell back here you fucking wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran  
down the stairs. No way was Kagome going to get away with that! Inuyasha  
saw Kagome round the corner and ran after her only to see she was just  
running into her bed room. "Oh no you don't! " Inuyasha yelled and made a  
jump for the door only to have it close and he crash into it, falling to  
the floor.  
"Hhahahahah Inuyasha you say your a captain when you are nothing  
more but an idiot if you ask me!" Kagome yelled from behind the door.  
Inuyasha just growled, he make her little lessons a living hell! He  
smirked and walked back to the top deck while Kagome got dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome came onto the first deck in a puffy light barbie doll  
pink! (A/n EWWWW the horror!!) Kagome sent a death glare at Inuyasha.  
  
"What's the matter wench?" Inuyasha asked before adding, "I'm sorry  
wench just I can't get over the ugly puke pink barbie dress you have on."  
"I hate you." Kagome stated before going back into her room and putting  
some pants on and sitting down in a chair. But Inuyasha took the seat out  
from under her before she could sit down, allowing her to fall on her butt.  
"What the fuck was that for!" Kagome shouted.  
"Rule number one, lady's don't cuss or curse. Rule number two you let the  
man help you when you sit down." Inuyasha stated and helped her up.  
"Why? I can sit my self. " Kagome argued. (A/n sounds like me! ^_^)  
Inuyasha blinked, how would he know? "Uh.. because that's the way it  
is! Not sit down slowly while I push the chair under you!" Inuyasha  
commanded and Kagome did as she was told. They did that about ten times  
before Inuyasha was convinced she was doing it right.  
Kagome sighed happy that part was over, she took her wine glass with  
both hands and started to drink, slurping it down. Inuyasha snatched it out  
of her hands.  
"Rule number three, women do not slurp, and you use one hand to drink you  
wine." Once again they went over that one thing about five times, and it  
was a good thing it wasn't ten time other wise Kagome may have gotten  
drunk.  
"And rule number four never sit with your legs apart!" Inuyasha said and  
Kagome put her legs together.  
  
"Now what your highness?" Kagome asked putting her elbows on the  
table, and once again, by grabbing her arms and putting them off the table.  
  
"Rule number five, elbows off table!" Inuyasha said and they did some  
more of how a proper women should act while at dinner. They had dune that  
all day, from learning how to sit, to what silverware was what, and how to  
eat. Now the sun was setting, everybody was down below the deck and it was  
just Kagome and Inuyasha. The sunset was beautiful, the sky was a lovely  
shade of orange,red and yellow all blended in. There was a shiny  
reflection of the sky and sun on the ocean surface.  
"Well is that every thing?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes but that's only for dinner manners now please tell me you know  
how to dance." Inuyasha asked, he had dance once, once in all of his life  
and it was with his mother.  
  
Kagome blushed and shook her head 'no' while Inuyasha groaned.  
"Sorry."  
"You think that you coming from a rich family would know how to dance!"  
Inuyasha said offering a hand to Kagome, helping her out of her chair. He  
put one hand on her waist while the other held her hand, then he told  
Kagome to put one hand on his shoulder.  
~~  
Sango came out seeing that they were about to dance and plugged in her  
radio, turning it to 96.5, soft rock slow talk, full of love songs though  
she would have preferred linkin park. Then left with out Kagome or  
Inuyasha seeing her. (Hey they could have been alive back then!! And  
stuff... they were just revied!!!)  
~~  
Inuyasha lead and Kagome followed him, the music was on and it was one of  
Kagome's favorite songs. The music was soft and was as gentle as the  
sunset.  
' Looking back on the memory of  
the dance we shared 'neath the stars above.  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known you would ever  
say good-bye.  
And know I'm glad I don't know  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go.  
Our lives are better left to chance, I could  
have missed the pain  
But I'd have to miss the dance.  
"So I know that rich people always hold balls why haven't you ever  
danced?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I was asked to dance several times, but I hit all of the boys in the nose  
and ran to my room. I remember this one guy, Naraku, I hit him so hard I  
made his nose bleed and he went home crying." Kagome said she could hear  
Inuyasha trying not to laugh.  
"Kagome you shouldn't be mean to boys." Inuyasha said teasingly. They  
kept dancing not noticing that they had changed positions. Now Kagome had  
her arms around Inuyasha's neck, while Inuyasha's hands rested on her  
waist. They were getting closer, swaying to the music. (A/N it's my fave  
since they played it at gampa's funeral years ago it reminds me of him....  
shhh don't tell!)  
  
'Holding you, I held everything  
For a monment, wasn't I the king?  
If I only known how the king would fall.  
Hey who say, I might have changed it all.'  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were so close now that she put her head on his  
shoulder while he laid his head on hers.  
  
'And know I'm glad I don't know  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go.  
Our lives are better left to chance, I could  
have missed the pain  
But I'd have to miss the dance.  
My life is better left to chance,  
I could have miss the pain  
But then I'd have to miss the  
Dance.  
(I would have used 'I hope you dance' but I don't have the song and I  
don't know the leriks.)  
  
The song ended and Kagome backed up enough to look at Inuyasha's eyes, as  
he did the same. They stared into each other's eyes then Kagome gaze turned  
to Inuyasha's lips, she could almost taste his lips and wonder how they  
would feel, how it would feel to be kissed, after all Kagome had never been  
kissed before. Inuyasha then turned his gaze to Kagome's light pink lips,  
they were slightly parted and all it would take was one swift move in order  
to close the gap between their lips.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha- opps did I interrupt?" Miroku said coming onto the deck.  
Inuyasha and Kagome jumped away faster then lightening. "Uh.... I have to  
go to bed... g'night Miroku, Inuyasha." Kagome said and ran off to her  
room, not believing how close that was.  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha knowingly. "What the hell are you looking at?"  
Inuyasha asked.  
"Oh nothing just I noticed that it looked like somebody was getting close  
to the 'little gold mine.' "Miroku said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"Was not, I can't and don't have time for love. Now what the hell do you  
want?"  
"Oh well do you think that this fabric softer or this one? I'm deciding  
which pillow I want." Miroku said holding the fabric up.  
"Miroku you came up here to ask me that?!?!!?!?!? " Inuyasha yelled and  
Miroku sweatdropped then ran, while Inuyasha chased after him screaming.  
  
(Hey guys it's eleven twenty PM here but hey it's still thanks giving!!  
HAPPY THANKS GIVING!! R&R please! Bye the way I'm gonna start a new story  
after this one. It's gonna be like a Cinderella story, humors yes!! Of  
course I love righting humous stories!! It's gonna be called 'Once upon  
time' it will be like the movie well on the same story line! Lol ok only  
about two or three more chappy's left till the end! And then I start a new  
story!! ^_^ now R&R plz!!) 


	13. she died

A/N!!! hey guys sorrry trhat i haven't up-dated it might take me awhile.... my horse sugar just died and i'm a little emotional... lol sorry, i'll up-dat before christmas though! 


	14. Not pink!

(A/N hey guys! Sorry it took so long for an up-date things have been hectic! I had finals all week and I kept falling asleep in physical science and when I did I dreamed that I was naked infront of the class then would wake up.... lol and now that finals r over I'm sick with the flu and the FFA 'Chili Cook Out' is tonight and I've been looking forward to going ever since the beginning of the year but I can't go, because I'm sick. Let's see it's only 6:14 p.m. my time so it just started. Damn. Well atlas I have time to type up a new chapter right? Oh and yeah I know, Inuyasha and Kagome are going a little fast, but think about it this way, she's going home in two or three days I gotta make them fall in love by then. This story is almost over only about three or four more chapters left. And at the bottom is a summary of my new story that I just started called 'Cinderella My Ass!'. another humor story for ya'll! ^_^ now on with the chapter!)  
  
Chapter 9: Nooo I'm not wearing pink!!!  
  
  
  
Kagome was walking down the halls of the ship or so she thought. When she opened a door she was in her dinning room where she use to be forced to eat proper, like a lady. Kagome looked in with none believing eyes as she watched her family and Hojo smiling at her.   
  
"Kagome dearling! I'm so glad you are home! Please have a seat next to Hojo!" Her mother said before a chair came from behind her, making her sit down. The chair then had cuffs on her hands and ankles, preventing her from trying to get away. Hojo smile grew bigger as the chair stopped and Kagome sat by his side.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome said bearly above a whisper. Her eyes widen when her dad's face started to twist and started to turn red. Then she noticed everybody was starting to look like him. She was scared. Hojo then squeezed her hand to get her attion though he now look like a furby! (Fubies r evil!!)  
  
"Kagome dear," Hojo started, " Will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out not ring but more like a huge piece of rock! Kagome was about to say no, but soon everything disappeared and she was on an operating table, strapped down.   
  
Her family then emerged from the darkness with knives as did Hojo. "Kagome you can't love a pirate! It's not reasonable!" Her mother said before silting part of Kagome's wrist.  
  
"You are a disgrace young lady! You love him don't you! You must die or marry Hojo!" Her dad yelled cutting her belly.   
  
"Dear Kagome you will learn to love me even in death." Hojo said and Kagome screamed as he slit her neck, and darkness took over.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome screamed as she sat in bed. She looked around and then checked her body for cuts. There were none. Was it just a dream? And who were they talking about? Her in love with a pirate? Please like that would ever happen! Kagome thought then memories of that night flashed in her mind , but she figured it must have just gotten lost in her world. That's all it was, just me getting carried away, like I would like somebody like Inuyasha. She thought and laid back down to go to sleep.  
  
It wasn't real, she didn't love Inuyasha, even if he was sexy as hell. She did and would never love a pirate. Pirates are evil traitors and even if she had had a crush on Inuyasha ever since she met him, though she was pretending to be a he. His eyes seemed so beautiful and they shined so bright like the sun, and not to mentchin that ass! Oh my god he had such a cute ass!  
  
  
  
No she wasn't thinking this and never would, after all it was back to the house Inuyasha gets money and a name, while she married... Hojo. Yes she would marry Hojo, and not fall for Inuyasha! Though she wouldn't admit it, she still liked him.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to the smell of hot pancakes and French toast with syrup, her favorite! Kagome walked up to the kitchen table, still in her pj's. When she got there she saw plates full with pancakes and French toast! She was just about to grab one when Inuyasha moved the table.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea!" Kagome asked pissed off. Inuyasha had taken food away from her, and that made her mad.  
  
"It's not for you, porky! It's mine!" He said and got in a position to cough and spit all over the food.  
  
"You wouldn't dare! Hey!! I'm not fat you asshole!" She yelled and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Oh I would." He said before coughing over everything and then he was about to reach down and get part of a piece of French toast.  
  
  
  
Kagome was pissed! He was eating her food!! She was very pissed as she jumped over the table and tackled Inuyasha to the floor. Holding his hand above his mouth so he couldn't eat the piece of frenchtoast.  
  
"IT's mine!!!!!" Kagome yelled tried to grabb the toast with her teeth.  
  
"No it's not you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped up, Kagome still holding his arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Out side the kitchen the whole crew was looking in the window, watching with amusement. Miroku walked by then stopped.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" HE asked Sango who was laying money on the counter.  
  
"Well Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting for food and hell my money is on Kagome!" Sango said. Miroku looked at the money, there was a pile stacked with dollar bills and then a dollar bill that Sango had put down. He guessed they were betting on who won and all of the crew was betting on Inuyasha and so did Miroku now.  
  
~*~  
  
"Give me my French toast!!" Kagome yelled and jumped on the table like a mad woman.   
  
"Never!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped on the table under Kagome to dip his French toast in syrup. Kagome froze then jumped on Inuyasha making his face land in the syrup!   
  
"This is war you know?" Inuyasha said as he picked up the syrup container and poured what remained on Kagome and let it soak her hair. Oh yes this was war!  
  
"You ass whole!" She yelled and threw a pancake at him but since that didn't do much damage she spilled the pitcher of orange juice on him.  
  
  
  
"Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled while grabbing her and forcing her under him, but making sure not to put all his weight on her. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled and grabbed a class with ice in it, then poured it down her shirt.  
  
  
  
Kagome screamed and struggled until she could mover her leg. "Inuyasha?" She said sweetly which scared Inuyasha. " Die!" She yelled and kneed him in the nuts. She pushed him of her and jumped on his belly, taking his breathing supply away.   
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile out side watching, Miroku was not looking happy. " Sango? Remind me never to piss Kagome off." He said and Sango laughed.   
  
"Go Kagome!" Sango yelled and watched the fight continue.   
  
~*~  
  
Kagome finally had Inuyasha down under her and she took the last piece of food that remained, one piece of pancake. She took it and shoved it in her mouth and started to get up. She then walked out the door only to see Sango screaming while picking up money and the crew members looking like they had just lost a lot of money or something.  
  
Kagome shrugged it off, and walked down to her room to get dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku walked into the kitchen to find Inuyasha still laying on the table with a shocked look on his face.   
  
"I can't believe she won." Inuyasha stated blankly.  
  
"I can't either! You know because you lost, I am now ten dollars short?" Miroku complained as he helped Inuyasha off the table. "Come on buddy lets get you dressed." Miokru said and they walked to Inuyasha's cabin.  
  
~*~  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Kagome's voice echoed to the top deck and the crew knew that she was going to have to wear 'the' pink dress.  
  
"Come on Kagome! It's just a dress! You have to wear it! All girls love pink! Even Sango!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, while holding us the most ugliest pink dress! It was Bright light pink and was puffy.  
  
"NO! I'm not about to wear that, that thing!" Kagome stated and pointed a finger at the ugly dress.   
  
"You are wearing the dress! Atleast try it on!" Inuyasha asked then shoved the ugly dress in Kagome's arms and left to wait out side the door.  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat and put the dress on. When she opened the door the first thing she said to Inuyasha was, "I hate you."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked at her then smirked, and Kagome restrained her self from slapping the shit out of him  
  
"Well that's to bad, I kind of like you, even if you are a bitch." Inuyasha said playfully but Kagome didn't laugh.  
  
"It's ugly, I'm not wearing it." Kagome said crossing her arms.   
  
"OK fine then." Inuyasha said, and Kagome gave him and evil look. "Do me a favor show Sango really quick."  
  
"Fine." Kagome answered and started to look for Sango and Inuyasha in the mean time took out all of her clothing and threw them out the window, into the sea. Kagome would be pissed but hey he had to get her to wear the dress some how.  
  
(A/N OK I up-dated and thank you all for ya'll wonderful reviews ^_^  
  
OK here's the summary for 'Cinderella My ass!'  
  
Summary: My name is Kagome, I live with my evil step mother and sister, yeah I have on good step-sister. She says that I'm like Cinderella seeing as there's a ball with prince charming. Well all I gonna say is... CINDERELLA MY ASS!! DO you know what happened?!?!? I didn't do to the ball cause my evil-step sister Kikyo knocked me out cold with a fucking candle holder! Then she went to the ball, not me and stole MY price charming's heart! Oh and wats worse? Now that they are getting married in a couple of months and we live in his castle, which was suppose to to be mine to! But now, not only did she do all that, she made me her personal maid!!! Oh it's war! The bitch is going down!   
  
Revenge will be sweet!   
  
Inuyasha/Kagome. First chapter already up! 


	15. ITCHY!

A/N!!!  
  
Jessie: OMG!!! I've gotten so many reviews!! I only need nine more before I hit the onehundred!!! *Does happy dance* I never exspected this story to get so many reviews!!! I love you guys soooo much!!   
  
Reviewers: uh...... *backs away slowly*   
  
Jessie: i'm glad u all enjoyed my story since I never one got flamed!!!! ( problay because I didn't make sesshoumaru gay, sess lovers nearly killed me before because of that *looks around for sess lovers) SO THANK U!! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hands reviewers bottle of sparkling red grape juice* (uh...to young to drink) I hope everybody has fun this yr!! Ok i'm starting to sound corny..... well I hope ur new yrs is better then mine because I just found out my best friend would be moving out of state. -_- but we working on plan to make her stay. Anyway enjoy this chapter sorry it's late!!!!!  
  
~*~ Review responses (ahh hell wioth it, I feel talkative!!!  
  
Miroku's girl!: uh...... um...well.....uh.... glad i'm not the one the one who pissed u off..... I think......... *backs away slowly*  
  
  
  
HellKeeper: THAXS!!! I'm glad u like my story!  
  
ToykoPrincess: lmao glad u like my story and it makes u laugh! Heres another chapter!  
  
AMY: sorry it took so long and yes kagome shall get revenge!! Muhahahaha *runs around like a mad woman*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sapphire, the Water Goddess : glad u love my story!! And sorry that I a slow lazy ass person but hey atleast I still up-date right?  
  
  
  
fairyfli: uh.... well I sorta have to afterall I gotta make them fall in love, cuz they r getting closer to her home. So I wanna say sorry to all u don't rush the fluff or they moving to fast but I gotta rap it up, i'm running out of time!!!  
  
RSMB: no!! U could have kept on with the reallys I don't mind!! Lmao glad u like it!  
  
  
  
Uh.... to the rest of the reviewers ur repossess were with same almost with love ur story or great chapter and hell I'm to lazy to say, thaxs glad u like it! , damn my lazy ness!!!!!! Anway thank u all and hope ya'll enjoy the next chapter.!!   
  
~*~   
  
Just pretend to be a man!! Chapter 10 (I think): Itchy!!!!  
  
  
  
Crew members hurriedly ran to get out of Kagome's way. She wasn't in the mood to take any crap today and you could tell by the look on her face. Kagome was in no mood to be groped either which Miroku found out the hard way. He had groped her ass and commented on her pretty pink dress and ended up on the floor with a dazed look in his eyes.  
  
When she got to Sango's room she just walked in with out knocking after all it might have been her room if they didn't need her so much. Sango snapped around when she heard the door open and when she saw Kagome she froze.  
  
Kagome in a big ugly pink dress was not something you saw everyday. Well hell Sango had seen Kagome in plenty of dresses but never a pink one, and it was just so... how could she describe it? It was just so... pink.   
  
Kagome realized Sango's look of shock and answered the question Sango was thinking of. "Inuyasha made me try it on."  
  
"Kagome are you going to wear that all day?" Sango asked trying not to laugh at the big pink dress.  
  
"Inuyasha wants me to but I said no and then he said for me just to try it on and to go ..show.... you.... OH SHIT!!!! I got to go!!!" Kagome started to say and slowed down when she came to realized what Inuyasha might be up to.   
  
Sango blinked as she watched the girl run out of the room faster then a cow when a fireworks is after it. (it's funny to watch the evil cows be chased!!) She then shrugged and went back to looking or her silk underwear. She could have sworn she'd put it in her dresser before Miroku had come in.   
  
~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA YOU UNBELIEVABLE BASTARD!!!!!!! GRRR I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!!!!!!!" Inuyasha heard as he sat in his room, praying that the door would hold up and not let in the pissed of Kagome.   
  
  
  
'It's quite......" Inuyasha thought right before the he heard banging on the door and Kagome's voice say " INUYASHA I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!!!!! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GET A KNIFE AND U WONT BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha opened the door right after he hear that last comment of hers and let her in. Kagome stormed in and glared at Inuyasha with hatred.  
  
"I'm guessing you went to your room to change?" Inuyasha asked almost as if trying to joke.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome started in a clam voice,"where are my clothes?"   
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard, what was he suppose to say? He couldn't just say, 'oh well they're floating in the sea right now.'   
  
"Well?" Kagome pressed on the matter.   
  
  
  
"Well..... I uh... and then.... well.... yeah and then I took them...... and I......... " Inuyasha rambled on trying to think of something to sat.  
  
"INUYASHA WHERE ARE MY FUCKING GOD DAMN CLOTHES!!!!?!?!" Kagome wanted to change and wanted to change now. Not only was the dress ugly and pink, it was also itchy!!!   
  
"Ithrewthemoutyourlittlewindowandintothewater.." Inuyasha said in one breath. Kagome seemed nice but hell she was scary when she was pissed! 'I'd hate to piss her off when she's got pms!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"WHAT!?!??!?!?!?!?!" Kagome yelled. She was saying what for two reasons, one because she understood what he said which was weird and two because she wanted to be sure before she killed him.  
  
"I threw them in to the sea..." Inuyasha smiled as if saying, don't hurt me!!  
  
Kagome took a deep breath before returning Inuyasha a smile, it was a sweet and innocent one, as if to say she forgave him.   
  
  
  
"Inuyasha? " Kagome asked in a sweet light voice.  
  
"Yes?" Inuyasha squeaked out.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?:" ok now Inuyasha was confused, not only was he ready to pee in his pants from the scary girl but also very confused.  
  
"Becaaaauuuusseeee ..... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and lunged at Inuyasha. Her hands reached out aiming for his throat so she could choke him to death!   
  
"...." Inuyasha tried to move out of the way but all he did was end up having the chair fall over when Kagome landed on him. Kagome straddled his waist as she grabbed his neck and slammed his head up and down on the floor while screaming,  
  
"You DAMN ASSHOLE!!! YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!!!!"   
  
Between gasp Inuyasha said what sounded like sorry but Kagome wasn't sure after all, it felt good hurting Inuyasha and letting out her anger, even if she liked him.   
  
Kagome stopped though when she heard a cough from behind them. She froze and turned her head only to see Miroku with a perverted smile on his face. Kagome then realized she was sitting on him and she immediately let go of Inuyasha's poor abused throat and jumped off of him, her face redding by the second.  
  
Inuyasha gasped for air and stood up. He ran and shook Miroku's hand. "THANK YOU!!" Inuyasha thanked him for showing up and saving him from the evil pink dressed girl.   
  
"Kagome-chan I never knew you were that kind of girl! And with captain Inuyasha no doubt!" Miroku teased her and laughed when not only Kagome's face redden but Inuyasha's to.   
  
"I uh... have to go." Kagome stated and ran out.   
  
  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha smirking while he played perverted thoughts in his head. Those thoughts were soon closed when Inuyasha's fist came in contact with Miroku's skull.  
  
"What was that for?!?!?" he asked while rubbing his head.   
  
"You were being perverted you damn pervert!!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
" well I Inuyasha do you or do you not have a liking to Kagome?" Miroku asked, and even though he knew the answer, he asked any way, it was to fun seeing Inuyasha blush!  
  
"NO!!! " Inuyasha saw the deadpan look on Miroku's face and changed his answer, "Well ok maybe a little. ..... well fine ok I like her!! Shut the hell up!"  
  
"But Inuyasha I haven't spoken a word." Miroku stated innocently.   
  
"Feh. Whatever. What do you want anyway?"   
  
"Well we will arrive on land soon, Saturday."   
  
"What's to day?"  
  
"Thursday. Inuyasha I wouldn't get to attached to Kagome-chan, no matter how fine her ass is and her curves and her- OW!!" Miroku stopped when Inuyasha hit him with a book.   
  
"Damn pervert!! I'm not attached! And don't talk about Kagome that way!"Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Fine what ever you say." Miroku rolled his eyes as he left to go find Sango, he hadn't groped her with in the hour!   
  
After Miroku left Inuyasha sat in his chair and wondered about his plans. All he had to do was let Kagome off the ship, then go and pick her back up and then drop her off in America. Right? Then again maybe Kagome would want to stay on the ship? No why would Kagome like some half demon?   
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Kagome's room she sat there on her bed like Inuyasha she was thinking of their plans. Go home get back on ship then go to America! That's all I have to do! 'But Inuyasha...... he has such beautiful eyes and his hair! NO!! Bad Kagome do not fall for him!! Bad Kagome!!.'  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had avoided each other during lunch and dinner well they didn't speak the whole day! It was late now, all the lights were out and everybody was asleep, except for Kagome she was to busy thinking! It salsa helped that she had to sleep in that damn pink dress which was itchy!! But mostly it was she was thinking.  
  
The more she thought about Inuyasha the worst she felt. She hated to admit it but even if she had been pretending to be a boy most of the time, she was falling for him.   
  
'Grrr Damn itchy dress!!!" she growled and got out of her bed. She decided that she needed some fresh air and pulse she missed looking at the stars, so she walked up deck. She went to the very front of the boat and leaned her back on the rail while she looked up at the glittering stars. (FLUFF COMING!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
"Wench why are you always up here? And in my spot no less!" A familiar voice broke her out of her thoughts. Of course what would be looking at the stars with out Inuyasha?   
  
"Me and my grandfather use to watch the stars at night when I went to his house during the summer. So sorry Captain I didn't know this was YOUR spot. I'll just leave and go to the back if I'm going to bother you." She started to get up but Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"Nah you can stay here, I guess." Inuyasha stated and leaned over the rail looking into the depths of the dark midnight blue waters.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome thanked the hanyou and leaned over to stare into the water with him. "So Inuyasha, I never would have guessed you to be one to look into the stars and such." Kagome teased.  
  
"Yeah well, my mom would take me out and tell me stories of aliens and junk, so I guess it sort of reminds me of her." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"If you miss her why don't you go home to her?"   
  
"She's dead."   
  
"Oh." Way to go Kagome! She thought. "Well grandfather passed away to if it makes you feel any better."   
  
"Feh."  
  
"You know only two more days till I have to go."  
  
  
  
"Yeah..... well Kagome uh.." Inuyasha tried to think of something to say.  
  
"You know what my grandfather told me? For every death there's a new star. The night sky is actually heaven and all of the stars are angels of our loved ones, and the reason they whine so bright is because they're crying. They're sad cause they can't come see us and be with us." Kagome said her thoughts out loud not noticing the deep stare she was getting from Inuyasha.  
  
"That's nice to think about I guess." Then Inuyasha started to smell something like salt. 'AH!! Damn it she's crying!!!!' Inuyasha thought in panic. "Hey wench don't cry!!"   
  
"I'm not crying.! I- I have something in my eye!!" Kagome stated defensively while rubbing her eyes trying to stop.   
  
Inuyasha sighed and walked up to Kagome and took her hands. When she looked at him their eyes locked. "Please?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome just stared at him, she was lost in his golden eyes, they held such sadness and regret, but they also held love and some happiness. Inuyasha stared back in to he deep greenish- brown eyes. His eyes began to travel to her lips. Her lips were so close to his all it would take was just one swift move to close the gap.   
  
Kagome was now also starting to stare at his lips, they were coming closer, and she could feel his warm breath on her face. Kagome wanted to just kiss him but she wasn't that bold of a girl, and the damn dress was itching even more!!!   
  
Inuyasha then choose to lean in and in one swift move he captured her lips with his. He tongue licked her bottom lip asking for permission and she opened her mouth granting him access. His tongue gliding in her mouth feeling everything in her mouth and then Kagome's tongue ever so shyly touched his. When the need for air finally came they broke apart. Both were blushing. ( damn it I'm blushing to and I didn't even kiss anybody! Wait she kissed my Inuyasha!! She will die!! )   
  
Kagome was first to talk. "I- inuyuasha?"   
  
"Yeah?:"  
  
"I got to go and get out of this dress, it itchy has hell!!! " she stated bringing her from around Inuyasha neck to scratch her sides and back.   
  
"Oh... well g'night." Inuyasha said and Kagome gave him one little kiss on the cheek before running back to her room. She not only wanted to get out of there because of the itchy dress but because she was blushing so bad she was afraid she'd set the boat on fire!!   
  
  
  
After she was out of the dress she laid in her bed and drifted to sleep thinking about Inuyasha...  
  
(a/n *blinks* well uh.. I wrote the fluff? And yes this is the first time I have EVER written a fluff so sorry if it was bad, cause I have NEVER been kissed *blushes more* and this chapter is seven pages long!!!!! Damn!! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote!! Well review!! 


	16. home sweet home words: 2486

( a/n Hey guys!! Only one or two chapters left!!! And thank ya'll for giving me one hundred and four reviews!!!! I'm so happy!! I broke a hundred!! *Does happy dance* I really love reviews and seeing wat ppl think of my writing even if I am slow to up-date! ^_^   
  
  
  
Review Responses!!!  
  
Shippo-chan4 : Thank u!!! Glad u love my story!! To bad it'll end in about two chapters. _ but hey after I finish this that means I can up-date Cinderella my ass more often ^_^  
  
LtlSwimmergurl: thaxs and hope this chapter is good to. I know u haven't written any fluff in ur story but that's ok I can wait. ^_^  
  
Fran: grr sorry it took awhile to up-date but I'm really glad u like my story!  
  
Hellkeeper: Lmao yea I know. ^_^ and I up-dated!! Just not as soon as ya'll hoped. -_- sorry  
  
ToykoPrincess: Thaxs!! Glad u think the fluff was good, my face was red when I wrote that _ lmao and there might not be that much fun in the next this chapter since she's going back home today... -_-  
  
Miroku's girl: lmao glad u love my story! ^_^ but Miroku's been cheating on u. U see I've been married to him and Inuyasha (they don't know about eachother) for a yr! ^_^   
  
Sweet sad jess: uh... well.... um... uh... in the past? Well Kagome being a grandma in the present time so I guess in the 1980's?? Is it important to know the yr? :/ cuz I just labeled it in the past and in the present and I to lazy to do the math. Kagome as a grandmother is about a hundred or in her late 90's but in the past time the she's in her late teens around seventeen or sixteen. Does that help?   
  
Amy: Thaxs!! Glad u liked the fluff! ^_^  
  
  
  
Just pretend to be a man!!  
  
Chapter 11: home sweet home.  
  
The past days weren't that fun, they were strangely quiet. Nobody wanted to bring up the subject of Kagome leaving and going home, even if she was coming back. That is if things went right. Kagome hadn't slept well since that night she and Inuyasha shared a kiss. Lately her sleep was restless, she'd either be up into late hours of the night thinking about all the things that could go wrong. What if she had to marry Hojo and they (the crew) didn't get her in time and she married him?!?!? What if the police kills all of the crew and Inuyasha? What if? That's all she could think about sometimes.  
  
Or when she did sleep she'd have nightmares. They would haunt her. It was like her first nightmare she had before when she was forced to marry Hojo and they turned evil and such. She wasn't the only one of course.   
  
Inuyasha had been having the same thoughts has she had, what if? Inuyasha and Kagome had Advoided each other for the past two days but today, she'd go home. Today she'd go get him a good reputation and then join the crew when he picked her up! Or they wouldn't pick her up and she'd be lost forever, and they never see each other again.   
  
Sango and Miroku also since the tension in the air. It wasn't hard to notice how depressed the crew seemed sine Kagome and Inuyasha didn't fight anymore or seemed to believe. As the same for Inuyasha and Kagome, they also seemed sad, the whole ship seemed to be. It was almost likely to be called dead.   
  
What fun is there when somebody has to leave and might not come back? Miroku for one wasn't groping Sango anymore and that made Sango sad that he didn't even talk to her has much. It's not like she was going home.   
  
Today wasn't the best day for the once alive ship.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha called Miroku and Kagome into the office to talk of what was to happen.   
  
" Well uh.... evil witches, I mean Kagome, and perverts, we need to go over the plans one last time! We have but an hour before Kagome is dropped off." Inuyasha stated not so kindly.  
  
"Hey!! I'm not a pervert!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha and then Kagome and Inuyasha started coughing.  
  
"Anyway, here's what we do!" With that Inuyasha started going over all the stupid stuff they had to do. Miroku and Kagome listened and nodded until it was about thirty minutes past the time they had gotten into Inuyasha's office. They started to nod off and well they were becoming very sleepy.  
  
"Ok! Now do we have any questions?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
Kagome raised her left hand while she covered her mouth with her right hand trying to hold back a yawn. " uh.. Inuyasha? Can we like you know go now? I'm really sleepy."   
  
Inuyasha sent her a death glare before smiling slightly. "Sure, but Miroku can leave I need to talk to you." Inuyasha ordered looking Kagome strait in the eye as Miroku left, closing the door behind him.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kagome asked seeing Inuyasha's eyes started to cloud over.  
  
"Remember to get out be tomorrow night, and now good luck! Go get me a good rep." Inuyasha said before picking Kagome up and walking onto the deck with her still in his arms.  
  
Kagome starting to see what was going on looked at Inuyasha seeing him smile a tricky smile. "Don't you DARE!! Inu- " Before Kagome could Finnish he kissed her tenderly before tossing her into the sea.   
  
They were only a few yards away from the docks of England so she should be able to swim back.   
  
Inuyasha stared out onto the sea for who knows how long, thinking the same thoughts over and over again. 'When the hell did I start caring for her? Kagome you better come back to me!!'   
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha before leaning over to Sango. "Sango-sama?"   
  
Sango looked at him a little sad she wouldn't see her best friend for a while. "What is it Miroku?"   
  
"I love you!! Now us!!" He stated while opening his arms and making fish lips as if expecting her to kiss him. All he got was a slap on the face from a beat red Sango.   
  
"She loves me?" Miroku last words stated before he fell onto the floor in a peaceful yet painful sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
When Inuyasha had thrown her off the ship she never looked back. Kagome just swam and kept swimming until reaching the docks. She knew why he had done that, they needed her to look like she had jumped off the ship and escaped.   
  
  
  
When she got to the docks many of the men were staring at her like she was some crazed lady, until one boy shouted, "It's her!! It's Kagome!!!" That's when she ran, she ran from the mob of people chasing after her wanting to say that they had saved her and claim the money.  
  
She was almostly there, just a little more!!! Luckly the man who answered the door just walked out!! If she speed up she could make it inside with out having to open the door. 'I'm going to make it!!' She thought right before.. *BAM!*   
  
"owwww" The mob stopped and said ow for her when she ran head first into the door that was just slammed in her face, forcing her to fall backwards.   
  
Kagome covered her face with her hands, "ow~" Was her only response before looking up to see her mother standing in the door way staring at her.  
  
Kagome and her mother stared at each other like they'd just met, but that was soon broken when Kikyo and her father came to see who was at the door. They all froze and looked at Kagome with cold unmoving eyes.   
  
Kagome wanting to break the slinece said the one thing she could think of, " Hey?"  
  
With that one word her mother and father bent down and hugged her, making the crowd 'awww' at the sweet seen. Of course non of them could really tell it was just an act. "Kagome!! I missed you so much!!" Her mother pretend to cry onto Kagome's shoulder, as did her dad before they dragged her in the house and roughly pulled her into the living room.  
  
Her mother glared at her with cold hard eyes, as did Kikyo. "Kagome!!! Where in the hell have you been!! Do you think that we just stand here and do nothing with out you here??!?! And what about Hojo!!!" Her mother yelled.  
  
  
  
Next her dad took over. "Kagome, what have you done?" He calmly asked.  
  
  
  
Kagome sunk into the coach, why did she come back? Oh yes because Inuyasha wanted some people to fear him, she'd kick his ass later. "Well uh.. I sort ran from home?"   
  
" Hell yes!! You ran away from Hojo-chan!! He is to be your husband weather you like it or not!!!" Her father yelled and continued when Kagome started to say, what about watt I want. "I don't give a damn about what you want!! This family is perfect and will always be perfect as you are going to marry Hojo the next richest man besides us!! You will love him and that is final!!!"   
  
Kagome tried hard, tears were forming behind her eyes already. Tomorrow Morning Inuyasha would pick her up though and they would run away, and she'd be dropped of in America.  
  
Kagome stood up with a stone cold face before saying, "I'm going to my room." But when she got up her sister Kikyo came up and slapped her. "BITCH!! You're an ungrateful bitch!" She yelled and Kagome just turned her face showing Kikyo the untouched. Kikyo started to laugh then. " What you actually going to turn the other cheek? What a pity." Kikyo said before Kagome went to her old room.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kagome got to her room she saw not a thing had changed. Everything was still a light pink, the bed spreads, the curtains, the walls, and the carpet. She hated this room, she'd shed many tears in this room, it was a memory that her parents owned her. The books for young ladies at her age were still on the shelf, the dresser still had her hair, and other products neatly on it, not a speck of dust to be found. The closet door still slightly opened to reveal several dresses she use to wear, all pressed and hunged by wooden hangers, that were polished nearly everyday.   
  
The lights where still dim, and the view out of the window still the same, just a city. She hated it here, not just this room or her family, this whole city and everything in it! It was all about trying to be perfect!! And she hated perfection! She wasn't perfect damn it!! And she was glad she wasn't anything like her family.  
  
Kagome slowly sat down in front of the mirror. She stared at cold dull eyes, that belonged to her. She slowly reached up and touched her short hair, it had gotten longer. But still short, barley between her ears and chin. She just stared at her reflection, for who knows how long before there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Kagome told the person, and the maid slowly walked in, caring a white dress. Her name was Jessie and she had worked there for Kagome's mother foe what seemed like forever. She never really talked so Kagome didn't know much about her. (A/n oh god I put my self in the fic!!! I sorry!! I couldn't think of a name!! Lol oh well.)  
  
"Miss Kagome, your mother request that you try on this dress, and see if it fits." Jessie stated.  
  
Kagome stared at the dress noticing how delicate it looked. "What's the occasion?" Kagome asked when noticing the dress looked like a....  
  
"For your and Hojo-sama's wedding. It is your wedding dress miss Kagome. You are to be married to Hojo, tomorrow at sunset." The maid stated and looked at Kagome with concern seeing the shocked look on her face. "Are you ok miss?"  
  
(A/N THERE!!! It's done!! Not as long as the last chapter but just long enough!!! Next chapter will be the wedding day, and might be the last chapter!!! Lol review plz!! And iknow I know u hate me because of the cliffy!! Muhahahahah!! U have to deal with it!! I know what's gonna happen and u don't nah Muhahahahahaha. O_o ahhhh *runs from mad reviewers with guns and bats* 


	17. And They Lived Happly Ever After

( a/n hey guys... i'm typing this chapter earlyier then I was suppost to, but I really really need something to get some thing else out of my mind. My colse family friend tommy is having open heart surgey and at the conditions he's at the dr.s r saying he's not going to make it... and he's like my other grandfather since the other two died. God this is harder then I thought... I don't like people seeing me cry even if they are family... sp i'm trying really really hard not to cry. Anyhere's the new chapter and last chapter and by the way I giong to the valentimes dacne with Bradon this Saturday.  
  
Review responses!  
  
Pupkidd: uh...welll um... her pj's?  
  
Sapphire, the water godde: i'm sorry it was a cliffy, but soon u want have ti worry with those. I'm glad u love my story.  
  
Sakura-chan88: I know inuyasha kissed her!! I think we should creat an angry mob and kill kagome!!  
  
Fran: lol i'm glad u like my story, but shouting up-date at me isn't going to make me up-date faster. So please don't send me reviews with up date!! It's annoying. Lol hope u enjoy this chapter  
  
Demongirl6381: yep she sure is!! Hey this means inuyasha's singel!! I get him first!!  
  
Miroku's girl: deny it, but next time u see him ask him and watch him try to hde that wedding ring! ^_~ hope u enjoy the chapter  
  
ToykoPrincess: yes THE HOJO!!! *Cringes*  
  
silentslayer: lol well if u love inuyasha then he'll be singel!! But then again I hate hojo to!! Oh there's a lose lose situation!  
  
Hekiru Kamanachi: yes yes I put my self in the fic the shame!! Lol and hmmmmm to let inuyasha reach her or not to?  
  
Chapter 12: And They Lived Happly Ever After  
  
Today was the day, Kagome would marry Hojo. Inuyasha still had sent no sign he was coming back. Maybe that kiss they shared, which help such passion and emotion was noting. Maybe she was just being foolish. What was she thinking, a hot guy like that wanting a girl like her?  
  
Why did it hurt so much though? Kagome felt as if her heart had just been ripped out. Kagome had liked Inuyasha but she didn't love him did she? Did he even love her? It didn't matter anymore, Inuyasha wasn't coming. She wasn't going to America; she was going to marry Hojo.  
  
Her wedding dress laid still on the bed. Kagome glared at the dress, as if it was the cause of all this. Though the dress looked beautiful, she hated it. She didn't want to were the dress down the ail to see a grinning Hojo and family, she wanted to see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and the rest of the crew.  
  
Kagome sighed, glaring at the dress wasn't going to change a thing. Tomorrow that afternoon she would marry Hojo, and everybody but her would be happy; there wasn't a single thing she could do.  
  
'Wait! I could run away again!' she thought suddenly. That small ray of hope was quickly taken away when she remembered her mother had set up guards around the huge house, mainly around the windows and doors.  
  
Kagome now losing all hope picked the dress up and hung it up. She pulled the thick covers down just enough to let her in then pulled them back up. With all hope seeming lost she rested her head on the pillow and fell into a fit full sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was mad! A storm had caused them not only to be knocked off course but they also lost a few crew members to the sea. The ship wasn't in the best ship with some rips in the sails, and some crew members where just a little sea sick.  
  
Sango and Miroku set some floating candles out into the sea to honor the lost crew members. Sango was worried for Kagome, there was not telling what Kagome might be going through!! And seeing as the storm caused then to go off course they would be late!! They would not make it to the shore again until that afternoon!!!  
  
Miroku was also worried, more for Inuyasha then Kagome. He had seen the looks Inuyasha gave Kagome when she wasn't looking, and the way Inuyasha's gaze would linger a little long in places his eyes shouldn't be. 'And he calls me a pervert?' Miroku thought, as he worked his way to Inuyasha's cabin.  
  
Miroku walked in Inuyasha's cabin without knocking, only to find the dear captain looking at a map of America. Miroku didn't say anything at first watching with a confused face as Inuyasha's eyes went from the map to his watch and back to the map.  
  
"Inuyasha, why may I ask are you looking at the map of America?" He asked, making his present known, and Inuyasha looked up at him, with sad eyes. They were slightly glazed over, and he looked tired, after all the storm was pretty tough.  
  
"Kagome wanted to be dropped off in America when we came to get her back. So I'm looking at the map in order to find where it would be best to drop her off." Inuyasha informed his friend, who didn't look confused anymore, but looked Inuyasha with a pitting look.  
  
Miroku nodded silently before stepping out into the hall to meet with an eavesdropping Sango. "How is he?"  
  
"He's ok I guess, not in the best moods but he's ok." Miroku informed, and Sango sighed.  
  
"I hope Kagome is doing good." Sango stated before her and Miroku walked away, in a comfortable silence.  
  
~*~  
  
"WAKE UP!!"  
  
Kagome's eyes cracked open as Jessie the maid came in with a try of food, and tea for Kagome. Kagome groaned and sat up as the tray was placed over her lap, for her to eat.  
  
"Good morning miss. To day you be marring Hojo. Good boy he is." She lied. Kagome looked at her like she was crazy though sleepy eyes. Then looked at her tray. She was eating.... a carrot. How nice she hated carrots.  
  
"Maid, tell me what do you 'really' think of Hojo?" Kagome wanted to make sure she wasn't the only one who thought he was slow and such.  
  
The maid gave Kagome a weird look before nodding her head, and cutting the British accent, which turned into a country voice of an aggravated person. ^_^  
  
"Ok here's the deal, Hojo is denser then a thing rock! The boy don't have brains!! Hell you'd be better off marring a camel!! Rich he is, but like I said just like a donkey!! Hell, I'd dump him faster then a raccoon trying to run across a log with grease on it in the middle of July!" Jessie gave her option.  
  
"Well I'm glad I'm not nuts. And Jessie, your not British are you?"  
  
"Nope. I all American!" She informed before going back to her fake accent, "Now if you'd excuse me miss, I must be on my way, best of luck to ye.!" She said before leaving.  
  
'Strange, I wonder if all Americans act that way..' Kagome thought while eating her carrot. 'Great now they're saying I'm fat!' Kagome pondered as she chewed the nasty vegetable. Kagome was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard music, wedding music to be exact.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome wanted to see what was going on so she came down stares, still in her purple stars pjs. There she saw what looked like a mad house! Everybody was running around, preparing for the wedding. Her mother soon spotted her and called up to her.  
  
"Kagome dear! Glad to see you're awake! Now," Her mother turned to an old lady, "That's Kagome go and make sure the dress fits!" She told the old woman before pointing to Kagome who went to her room again.  
  
The old woman came into Kagome's room shortly after and had Kagome put on the dress. It had a low neck that revealed to much chest for Kagome, was strapless, and it was white of course. The sleeves where just long enough to reach her hands where they turned into a sharp triangle tip that ended near her middle finger. The dress was long and about what seemed like a mile long strip was behind her.  
  
"OW!!" Could be heard though the house from the pins pricking her. The old lady's hands were shaking as she made sure there was not a single string lose, which was painful for Kagome.  
  
After an hour of hurting the lady left and then the make-up artist came and did her hair and make up, when she left Kagome looked into the long mirror on her door. Who she saw was not her reflection.  
  
Kagome didn't see the person she should be, her hair was in a bun with natural make-up, but what gave the look a like away was the eyes. They weren't hers. She couldn't look that sad, and glazed over. She walked up to the mirror and touched the look a like's eyes, and for a second she thought she saw Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Kagome gulped, she missed him, she really did. His eyes use to look sad, and almost like a sunset that was broken into pieces. She missed his cute dog ears, and the way they would turn, and how he's purr when she'd rub them. She missed his long silver hair, oh how she wished she could just brush it!! But she would never get that chance.... it was already six o' clock and the wedding would be starting soon.  
  
She sighed, and she heard her mother yell for her. This was it, she was getting married and she'd never see Inuyasha again.  
  
~*~  
  
The church was huge and white, with tented windows of pictures of god, and Jessie. The candles were lit, all forming a walkway. The sent of lavender could be smelled. The ceiling was a big painting, with little baby angels, and cupids. It also was light blue with clouds some hid behind.  
  
The music sounded and everybody quieted down.  
  
'Oh all the thing's I believed in, I just want to get it over with.'  
  
Kagome started down the short ail but to her it seemed like a mile long. She looked and Saw Hojo, where Inuyasha should be standing... waiting for her.  
  
'Tears form behind my eyes, But I do not cry... Counting the days that pass me by.'  
  
Kagome looked at her brides made, where Sango should be standing, in a light blue dress not pink. This wasn't what she wanted, this wasn't what was suppose to happen.  
  
'I've been searching deep down in my soul, words hearing are starting to get old.'that I'm  
  
She was suppose to be with Inuyasha!! She loved him, even though they hadn't known each other for that long! It was has if everybody was trying to run her life for her! But non of that was going to happen, she could just kiss it all good- bye!!  
  
'It feels like I'm starting all over again, the last three years where just pretend, and I said,  
  
Good bye to you.. Good bye to everything I thought I knew... You were the on that I loved... the one thing I tried to hold one..'  
  
Kagome would now just see Hobo's dull eyes, filled with lust, not Inuyasha's. When she was with him she felt as if everything was right. Now Kagome looked at the benches where all of the crew should be now the town, she was almost there and she was about to cry. She did not want to go through with this.  
  
'I still get lost in your eyes And it seems like I can't live a day without you. Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away, to a place where I'm blinded by the light, but it's not right!  
  
Good bye to you... good bye to everything I thought I knew.. You were the one I loved, the one thing I tried to hold on to..'  
  
Kagome had reached the end of the ail, and turned to face Hojo. Everybody's eyes where on them, it was what was suppose to happen, rich guy marries rich girl that's how the story always went. 'Remember Kagome, the rich boy always marries the rich girl no matter what, and that's how the story will always go.' Her mother's words ran though her head as the preacher started.  
  
'And it hurts to want everything, and nothing at the same time.. I want what's yours and I want what's mine... I want you but I'm not giving in this time...  
  
Good bye to you... good bye to everything I thought I knew..... you were the one I loved the one thing I tried to hold on to...  
  
And when the stars fall I will lye awake, you're my shooting star..'  
  
But this wasn't her mother's or the other people's story!! This was hers and Inuyasha's story! It's not suppose to end this way!! She was lost in her thoughts now, memories of the time she spent on the ship and then the kiss they had shared...  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was on his toes, as the crew member in the crows pit yelled 'land ho!!' That now they were closer to getting Kagome back and now the sun was just about to set. They were almost there!! But there were tons of boats already there and parked so Inuyasha had to row all the way, It was 6:10pm. He prayed that Kagome was ok! 'Just hang on Kagome I'm coming!' Inuyasha thought has he continued to row.  
  
~*~  
  
6:20 pm.  
  
Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts as the preacher asked her if she promised to take care of Hojo and love him always, but that was it, she didn't love Hojo. She loved Inuyasha!! She didn't want Hojo, she wanted Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Kagome looked back at the audience, and saw her mother giving her a critical look, Kikyo was glaring at her, as if daring her to say no, and her father was just sitting there smoking. Smoking in a church, how nice.  
  
Kagome smiled a little, suprising everybody. She looked at Hojo, then to the Preacher. "I do... not wish to marry Hojo." She answered oh so smartly.  
  
The preacher gave her a pitting look before saying, "I'm sorry miss but you have no say in this, you have to marry Hojo.' He then winked at her mother who was now showing a great deal of leg. How pathetic this was. Her mother was bribing the preacher with thing...!!! This was not right!!  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
When her name was shouted everybody turned to see who had yelled out. The church doors wide open reveling a slightly red sky, and a person. He was tall and it look as if he had... he had...  
  
Kagome squinted and when she saw little triangles moving on his head, she ran to him, as did he, or well he started to run to her. The crowed watched as if they were watching a movie.  
  
"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled and ran into his open arms.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha spun her in his arms and laughed a little at the shocked faces.  
  
Kagome turned back to the wedding.. "Everybody, this is Inuyasha, and uh... bye!" Kagome stated ever so kindly before her and Inuyasha high tailed it out of there!  
  
The crowed stared at the church doors in shock. Kagome's mother screamed in rage and then cried in her husbands shoulder, screaming about how stupid Kagome was. Hojo was in stupid right now wondering, does that mean she's not going to marry me?  
  
Kikyo looked out there with a small smile, even though she didn't like Kagome, she was glad Kagome ran. Kagome was going with her heart, and that made Kikyo smile a little. She envied Kagome for that.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha rowed back to the boat, and Sango ran and hugged Kagome as did Miroku but he was slapped when his hand went to far down. She was happy, the crew even started to welcome her back to. This was where she belonged. But for some reason Inuyasha was acting like he was keeping his distance, and always held a map in his hand.  
  
Later that night after super, and everybody was down in their own cabins fast asleep, Kagome got up and walked onto the top deck where Inuyasha normally stayed. Sure enough the dog eared hanyou was there; staring out into the sea.  
  
"So what's up?" Kagome asked and joined him to stare out into the sea.  
  
Inuyasha jumped slightly, he was to lost in his thoughts to realize somebody was approaching.  
  
"Well be at America in about a month." He said coldly, saying America as if it was and evil sickening name. 'America?' Kagome pondered then it hit her. She was suppose to get off at America, and live there. But if that happened then she would never see... she would never see Inuyasha again. She couldn't, could she?  
  
"Inuyasha? I was wondering and, I have to say it, but I don't think I should leave." She said casually.  
  
"What!?!" Inuyasha said louder then he meant to, he was shocked what did she mean!?!?!  
  
"Well, what would you eat if me and Sango didn't cook, and the other ship use to be a pig sty! If it wasn't for me then I think you would never have a clean ship. The crew would just fall apart without me here." Kagome stated again as if mocking him.  
  
Inuyasha caught on soon. Kagome wanted to stay!! "I don't know about that, after all me and the crew are men, and we don't need no annoying wenches around."  
  
"Oh I know that, that's why me and Sango are here."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes oh mighty captain?"  
  
"Would you like to stay on the ship?"  
  
"Why yes I would captain." Kagome answered with a smile, and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha kissed her back with just as much passion.  
  
****  
  
".... And the stars seemed to shine brighter then the heaven that night, when I and Inuyasha kissed, and all the world was at peace, and we lived happily ever after." Kagome finished her story with a smile and teary eyes.  
  
"Grandma, what did you do if you didn't come to America right away?" Young Kikyo asked.  
  
"Well, we traveled, we went all over the world. Inuyasha and his crew still stole things but just food. And then some years later we got married in Africa and then moved to America and we lived here." Kagome said remembering all the fun they had.  
  
Tsuki looked up at the clock, it was ten past midnight. "Come on Kikyo, It's way past your bedtime."  
  
"But I'm not sleepy!" Kikyo said before yawning.  
  
"Yes you are, now tell grandma good bye and let go. Bye mom." Tsuki said before letting Kikyo hug Kagome and walk out.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome took a showed and put on her pj's before going to sleep. She turned to her right where a picture of her and Inuyasha where getting married in Africa. He was smiling with his arm wrapped around her, and she smiled with her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
She closed her eyes and said, "Inuyasha i'll always love you, forever and for always." Before drifting to a everlasting sleep, where she would never wake up.  
  
~*~  
  
And she lived the rest of her eternal life with the one she loved the most, Inuyasha.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
(thank you for reading this story, I enjoyed writing it and I loved getting all of your reviews!! Please review for this last and final chapter of Just Pretend To Be A Man, and be sure to check out my new story, 'Cinderella My Ass'. If there is another chapter it will be to all of your reviews i get for this chapter, and what happens at the valentines dance. Oh and Tommy made it out of the hospital!! He's doing good. And Saturday it might snow for the first time in years for us, and I hope I get to live out my dream by dancing with Brandon in the snow. ^_^  
  
now review please!! 


	18. new stories and questions answered

Hey guys!! Thank you for all of your great reviews!!! Now i'll answer some of the questions yall asked.  
  
One: yes Kagome died. She died in her sleep. I was hoping yall would get that.  
  
Two: I do not live in Texas. I live next to it in Louisiana. ^_^  
  
three: lol yes Inuyasha did die. He died of cancer. I'm Sorry!!!  
  
Four: yes it's over!! So sorry  
  
five: lol uh... ok there is no five but! I have two new stories!!! 'Cinderella My Ass' which is now eight chapters long, and my brand new story, 'Sweeter Than Blood!"  
  
Summary for Sweeter than Blood:  
  
Kagome pro: My mom and little brother died in a car crash, but I didn't know them that well. I live with my aunt kaede. My dad ran of with some slut when Souta my little brother was born. My mom took her anger out on me so I left. Now here I am in the middle of a war between witches and vampires. One problem. I'm a witch and my boyfriend is half vampire. Well I'm sure everybody will support us right?  
  
Wrong!! Witches hate vampires, as well as humans, including my aunt. Vampires hate witches as do some humans. Vampires hate half human vampire, which Inuyasha my boyfriend is. And witches hate anybody who talk to or interact with vampires. And the war doesn't help!! Damn it all!! And not only that but this really ugly guy Hojo likes me. And this bitch Kikyo likes Inuyasha!!!!! Why me? This is so not fair!!  
  
humor/drama/romance 


End file.
